Ai To Otou san
by Risuki Taka
Summary: Sakura, seorang gadis biasa mencintai Otou-sannya sendiri, Sasuke. Saat sakit, Gaara menembak Sakura! Apa yang akan dijawab oleh Sakura?/..Sasuke menghisap jari telunjuk Sakura./"..sekarang aku berangkat dan pulang bersama pacarku."/Ch6 update! RnR pleas
1. Perasaan apa ini?

Haii Minaa~ Aku biki fict lagi nih, hehe... Aku lagi pengin bikin cerita 'Cinta Terlarang'.

Maaf ya sebelumnya, bukannya menyelesaikan fictku yang lama eh, malah datang yang baru. Ini ideku datang gara-gara denger temen aku cerita tentang percintaan Kakak Beradik yang saling cinta n' pas aku lagi shalat berjamaah sama Ayahku,hehe.. *Ya ampuun.. Gila kamu ya!*. Aku pengin bikin cerita yang hubungannya rumit, hihi.. *mringis gaje*.

Maaf ya, di fict ku ini Sasuke jadi Ayah, hoho.. *digebukin Sasuke FC*

Ini fict juga dibantu sama Hoshi Yamashita, makasih ya~*cium pipinya Hoshi* *ditabok Hoshi* Jadi, ini fict Colab sama Hoshi Yamashita nih *promosi*

Ahh, udah basa-basinya. Maaf ya kalo fict ku jelek, OOC, gaje, datar, n' garing.

Happy Reading! ^0^

**Ai To Otou-San**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : **AU, OOC, Typo, Gaje (?)

**Pairing : **SasuSaku, GaaSaku

**Genre : **Romance

**Rated : **T

**Don't Like, Don't Read, Don't Flame!**

**Chapter 1 : Perasaan apa ini?**

**Aku seperti daun kering,**

**Selalu menjadi parasit tak berguna di ranting**

**Aku seperti bumi,**

**Yang mengharapkan agar bisa menyaingi luasnya langit**

**Aku terlalu banyak bermimpi**

**Terlalu banyak…**

**Sehingga menjadi buta akan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak boleh kulihat**

**Aku…**

**Seorang anak yang menjadi pengkhianat…**

_Kriiiiiinnngg…. Kriiiinnngg…_

Jam beker berbunyi. Jam menunjukan pukul 06.00 a.m. Karena bunyinya yang keras sehingga membuat telinga tuli, pemilik jam beker itu langsung mematikan jam beker yang disampingnya itu. Gadis itu langsung duduk di atas kasurnya dengan bed cover ungu. Matanya masih memejamkan mata, masih mengumpulkan tenaga untuk beranjak dari kasur.

"Hoaaammm…"

Gadis itu langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandinya yang berada di dalam kamarnya. Selesai mandi, gadis itu langsung memakai seragam sekolahnya dan menyisir rambut pink yang panjang itu dengan lembut.

"Sakura… Ayo turun! Sarapan sudah hampir siap!" Teriak Ibu Sakura dari lantai bawah, Hoshi Uchiha (34 tahun).

"Iya Kaa-san!"

Ya, gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna pink dan mata berwarna hijau emerald ini bernama Sakura Uchiha. Usia nya kini 17 tahun. Sekarang dia menduduki kelas 3 SMA Konoha Gakuen, sekolahan yang sangat terfavorit.

Gadis bermata emerald hijau itu menuruni anak tangga satu persatu dengan agak cepat dan langsung menuju ke dapur. Hoshi masih memotong bahan-bahan makanan yang akan diolahnya. Sepertinya akan dibuat Nasi Goreng.

"Sakura, Tou-san belum bangun. Tolong bangunkan Tou-san. Ini hampir siang." Perintah Hoshi.

"Baik Kaa-san."

Sakura langsung berlari menuju kamar Outo-sannya yang tak jauh dari dapur. Sakura langsung masuk ke dalam kamar. Tampak sesosok lelaki yang terlihat muda yang sedang tidur pulas dengan dengkurannya yang halus. Sakura nampak hati-hati membangunkan ayah nya itu.

"Tou-san.. bangun! Sudah siang, nanti telat lho!" Sakura menggoyang-goyangkan badan sang ayah. Ayahnya terbangun dan matanya mulai terbuka. Melihat Sakura yang berada di samping kasurnya.

"Oh, Selamat Pagi Saku-chan" Sapa Ayahnya dengan senyuman manis, Sasuke Uchiha (28 Tahun).

Ya begitulah, usia Hoshi lebih tua dari Sasuke. Mereka menikah di usia mereka yang muda, Tapi wajah Hoshi masih nampak terlihat muda walaupun lebih tua dari Sasuke. Meskipun Sasuke lebih muda, sifat Sasuke sangat dewasa sehingga mereka berdua jadi pantas berdampingan sebagai suami istri.

"Ayo, Tou-san, mandi sana! Ini sudah siang, nanti Tou-san telat lho. Kaa-san juga sudah siapkan sarapan di dapur."

"Iya, Sakura sayang.. Tou-san mandi dulu ya." Sasuke mengelus kepala Sakura dan langsung bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

Sakura langsung keluar dari kamar Tou-san dan menuju dapur untuk sarapan. Ah.. bau Nasi Goreng buatan Hoshi.. Membuat perut Sakura berdering bagaikan telpon rumah. Sakura langsung menyantap Nasi Goreng buatan Kaa-san nya. Hmm.. rasanya… Memang Nasi Goreng buatan Hoshi paling T.O.P bagi Sakura! Sasuke baru datang ke dapur dan langsung duduk didepan Sakura.

"Selamat Pagi, Hoshi, Sakura." Sapa Sasuke datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Selamat Pagi, sayang!" Sapa Hoshi dengan senyuman lebar.

Aih, pagi-pagi dah keliatan mesra aja.. Sasuke mengambil piring dan menyendokan Nasi Goreng ke dalam piring nya. Ia menyuapkan Nasi Goreng ke dalam mulutnya dan mengunyah dengan perlahan-lahan. Hoshi ikut sarapan di samping Sasuke. Selesai makan, Sakura menegukan segelas susu segar. Perut rasanya kenyang sekali.

"Tou-san, ayo kita berangkat!" Ajak Sakura.

"Iya sayang, biarkan Tou-san meneguk susunya dulu dong" Ucap Hoshi lembut.

"Tou-san sudah selesai. Ayo Sakura, kita berangkat. Aku berangkat dulu ya, Hoshi."

"Aku berangkat dulu ya, Kaa-san!"

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan ya!" Hoshi melambaikan tangan kepada Sakura dan suami tercinta, Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Sakura segera menaiki mobil berwarna hitam. Dan mobil itu langsung melesat dengan cepat, ya Sasuke agak ngebut. Beberapa menit akhirnya sampai di gerbang sekolah SMA Konoha Gakuen tepat waktu, sehingga Sakura tak telat.

"Arigatou, Tou-san." Sakura membungkukan badannya.

"Ya, belajar yang giat ya Sakura. Tou-san berangkat dulu. Kalau ada apa-apa, bilang Tou-san." Mobil Sasuke langsung melesat dengan cepat.

Kantor Sasuke dengan Sekolah Sakura berdekatan. Mungkin hanya beberapa meter saja. Sakura langsung berjalan memasuki sekolahannya.

Hari ini angin agak bertiup kencang, daun-daun berguguran. Suara ramai anak-anak yang baru sampai sekolah terdengar meramaikan suasana sekolah. Sakura masuk ke lorong-lorong kelas dan menuju ke kelas yang bertulis '3 – 2'. Sakura langsung membuka pintu kelas yang di dalamnya terdengar sangat gaduh.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu!" Sapa Sakura mendekat bangkunya. Terlihat sahabat-sahabat Sakura, Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata sedang mengumpul di bangku Sakura. Ino merasa sang empunya bangku datang, langsung bangkit dari bangku itu.

"Ohayou, Sakura!" Sapa Ino dan Tenten dengan ceria.

"O..Ohayou.. Sakura-chan.." Sapa Hinata ramah.

Sakura langsung duduk di bangku nya. Ino kembali duduk di bangku nya tepat di belakang Sakura. Ino langsung membuka mulut.

"Eh, aku punya gosip baru! Kalian tau gak sih, Tenten udah jadian sama Neji lho…" Ino melirik dengan senyuman jail ke Tenten. Sakura dan Hinata langsung melirik Tenten. Muka Tenten langsung merah drastis bagaikan kepiting asam manis!.

"Ino! Kamu…!" Tenten tak bisa berkata apa-apa saking malunya.

"Eh,yang bener?"

"Benarkah kau pacaran dengan Saudaraku? "

"E.. i..iya…" Jawab Tenten malu dengan muka nya yang masih memerah.

"Selamat ya Tenten! Aku ikut bahagia kamu pacaran dengan Saudaraku"

"Uwaa… Selamat ya Tenten! Kapan kalian jadian? Ih, tega deh, gak cerita sama kita-kita.." Sakura menggembungkan pipinya.

"Mereka baru jadian kemarin kok Sakura. Pas pulang sekolah di taman depan sekolah lho.. Aku liat kemarin." Ino tersenyum jail melirik Tenten sambil mengedipkan mata. Muka Tenten makin memerah semerah tomat. Ah, Ino keliatan tuh suka ngintip orang!

"Emh.. Ya..begitu lah…" Jawab Tenten menundukan kepala.

"Wah, ayo Tenten teraktir kita-kita! Sebagai perayaan hari jadianmu dengan Neji!" Pinta Sakura dan Ino dengan tawa riang.

"Yee… enak aja! Mau kalian tuh…" Tenten manyun.

"Eh, Kakashi-sensei udah masuk!" Hinata memberitahukan kepada sahabat-sahabatnya yang lagi rame sendiri.

Seluruh siswa yang tadi nya rebut langsung duduk di bangku nya masing-masing dan hening. Kakashi-sensei langsung memulai pelajaran Geografi.

x + x

_Teeeettt... Teeeetttt..._

Bunyi bel tanda Sekolah telah usai. Mendengar bel membuat siswa-siswa bahagia karena akhirnya lepas dari penjara sekolah yang sangat membosankan. Sakura keluar gerbang sekolah dengan Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten. Saat berjalan beberapa langkah, terdengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinga Sakura dan juga teman-teman Sakura.

"Tenten..!" Teriak cowok cakep berambut panjang dan bermata lavender itu.

"Ah, Neji-kun!" Tenten menoleh ke belakang.

"Ayo, kita pulang bareng. Nanti kutraktir es krim." Neji langsung menggandeng tangan Tenten.

"Ah, iya. Emh.. teman-teman, aku duluan ya!" Tenten melambaikan tangan dan berjalan bersama Neji.

"Wah.. Neji curang! Aku gak diajak ditraktir es krim!" Ino teriak sambil manyun.

"Benar-benar pasangan yang cocok ya!" Hinata senyum-senyum lihat Tenten terlihat mesra bersama Neji.

"Wah.. Bikin kita iri nih! Haha…" Canda Sakura.

Saat bercanda ria, ada sebuah mobil berwarna silver berhenti didepan mereka. Oh, ternyata itu mobil jemput Hinata. Memang Hinata orang kaya.

"Ino, Sakura, mau ikut?" Tawar Hinata kepada sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Makasih udah ajak aku. Tapi aku mau ke kantor Tou-san. Maaf ya Hinata." Ucap Sakura sambil membungkuk.

"Aku ikut! Daripada pulang sendiri, hehe.." Cengir Ino.

"Ya sudah, kami pulang dulu ya Sakura. Hati-hati dijalan." Pamit Hinata. Mobil silver itu langsung melesat dengan cepat meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

Sakura berjalan kaki menuju kantor Sasuke, Otou-san yang sangat Sakura sayangi dan yang dikagumi Sakura sejak kecil.

5 menit sampai ke gedung Kantor Sasuke yang sangat besar. Sakura langsung berjalan menuju dimana tempat Otou-san nya berada. Saat sampai tempat ke ruang kerja sasuke…

DEG!

Sakura melihat Sasuke bersama sekretaris cantik di ruang kerja nya. Sekretaris itu terlihat centil dengan Sasuke seakan-akan ingin merebut hati Sasuke. Tapi, Sasuke hanya cuek dengan muka yang cool. Sekretaris itu terus mendekati Sasuke dengan manja.

Melihat pemandangan seperti itu membuat darah Sakura mendidih hingga terasa mau meledak diubun-ubun. Entah mengapa hati Sakura sangat jengkel, marah, dan sedih. Terasa hati hancur berkeping-keping.

**Aku marah…**

**Ya, aku marah bukan karena Tou-san dengan wanita selain Kaa-san..**

**Aku bukan marah untuk Kaa-san**

**Aku marah untuk diriku sendiri…**

**Kami-sama… Aku…**

Dan setetes air mata pun jatuh dari masing-masing mata emerald yang mulai meredup itu..

**-TBC-**

**

* * *

**

Fiuh… Akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 1!

Untung ide ku muncul tepat waktunya dan juga bantuan dari Hoshi Yamasitha.

Sekali lagi makasih ya…! *cium-cium Hoshi lagi* *ditonjok Hoshi*

Hoshi= apa sih, dari tadi cium-cium aku melulu?

Author= hehe.. tak apa lah.. ini tanda terima kasih ku kau telah menolong ku *mau nyium lagi*

Hoshi= hiyh.. gak usah cium2! Aku masih normal! Aku mau nya di cium sama Ita-kun~

Itachi= *tiba-tiba Itachi muncul* gak sudi aku nyium kamu!

Hoshi= kenapa, kok kamu sewot gitu sih. Kamu marah ya gara-gara di fict ini aku berperan jadi istrinya Sasuke? Ah.. Ita-kun bisa aja deh, aku tetap istri mu kok *kedip mata*

Itachi= hih,ogah banget! Gak sudi kamu jadi istri aku!

Hoshi= ah, tak usah malu-malu. Sini aku ciuum…! *monyongin bibir*

Itachi= hiyh… Tolooonngg! *lari dikejar-kejar Hoshi*

Beuh, biarin mereka deh. Di fict ini sesuai request Hoshi, aku jadiin dia Istrinya Sasuke *digebuk masal Sasuke FC*

Di chapter ini Gaara nya belum aku munculin, dia aku munculinnya di chapter ke dua.

Maaf ya kalo fictku jelek, OOC, datar, garing, typo, n' gaje! Semoga kalian suka deh..

**Sebelumnya Mohon Maaf, saya tidak menerima Flame dalam bentuk apapun. Don't Like Don't Read, okay? ;)**

Boleh minta Review nya please? XD


	2. Jealous

Haii Minaaa~ Aq update lagi nih! *cepet bener updatenya*

Makasih ya yang udah review, dan makasih ya buat semua yang udah baca walaupun gak review, aq update kilat berkat kalian semua lho! *semangat 45*. Fufu.. sudah ku duga, pasti banyak yang komen masalah umur antara Sakura dan Sasuke, hahaha.. Aku ketawa sendiri baca review-review nya *ngakak guling-guling*.

Ehm, ok deh aku kasih bocoran dikit, dari pada yang ada salah paham masalah umur Sakura dan Sasuke, hihi.. Gini lho, jadi ceritanya Sasuke nikah sama Hoshi pas Sakura lahir. Dan Sasuke janji sama Anikinya…. HMMP! *didekep Sasuke*. Ups.. dan selanjutnya R~A~H~A~S~I~A~~~ hihi… Kalo aku kasih tau semua, jadinya gak surprise dong! Kalo mau tau selanjutnya, baca lanjutannya terus dong biar gak penasaran *dijitak readers*

Eitz, udah ah, kebanyak cerita deh jadinya… Langsung saja!

Happy Reading! ;)

**Ai To Otou-San**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : **AU, OOC, Typo, Gaje (?)

**Pairing : **SasuSaku, GaaSaku

**Genre : **Romance

**Rated : **T

**Don't Like, Don't Read, Don't Flame!**

**Chapter 2 : Jealous**

Sakura mulai meneteskan air matanya. Pemandangan yang ada didepannya membuat hati Sakura sakit..sakiit..dan sakiiit! Sekretaris Sasuke, Karin memang sangat centil dihadapan Sasuke. Sasuke banyak fansnya di kantor, yah.. dia memang cakep dan cool. Banyak rekan-rekan wanita di kantor yang mendekati Sasuke meskipun Sasuke sudah punya istri dan anak. Secentil dan secantik apapun wanita yang mendekatinya itu, Sasuke tetap tidak peduli dan tetap cuek.

Sakura yang dari tadi mematung didepan pintu ruang kerja Sasuke langsung berlari keluar kantor sambil mengelap air matanya yang terus berjatuhan di pipinya. Entah mengapa air mata ini tak bisa dihentikan.

**Perasaan apa ini?**

**Mengapa aku menangis?**

**Mengapa air mataku ini tak dapat dihentikan?**

**Mengapa hatiku sakit melihat Otou-san dekat dengan wanita itu?**

**Mengapa aku merasa kesal seperti ini?**

**Aku bingung dengan perasaanku…**

**Mengapa…?**

Sakura berlari terus dan terus. Ia masih menangis. Rasanya air mata ini tak dapat dihentikan.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku nangis? Kenapa hati aku sakit melihat Otou-san dengan Karin-?"

Diseberang sana, terlihat cowok berambut merah yang tak sengaja melihat gadis yang tengah menangis sendirian. Cowok itu melihat seragam yang dikenakan gadis itu, dan sepertinya cowok itu mengenal dengan gadis ini. Karena rasa kasihan melihat gadis itu menangis sendirian, cowok itu menghampiri gadis itu dengan motor merahnya.

Sakura yang sedang menangis kaget tiba-tiba ada motor yang berhenti disebelahnya. Cowok itu melepaskan helmnya. Hmm.. Sepertinya Sakura pernah melihat cowok ini.

"Hey, mengapa kau menangis? Dan mengapa kau sendirian?" Tanya cowok berambut merah itu.

"Hiks, nggak.. nggak apa-apa. Itu bukan urusanmu.." Jawab Sakura yang terisak-isak.

Cowok itu merogoh sakunya seperti sedang mencari sesuatu, ternyata dia mengeluarkan sapu tangan berwarna biru dan memberikannya pada Sakura.

"Ini, hapus dulu air matamu" Sakura menerima sapu tangan dari cowok itu.

"A.. Arigatou…"

"Hmm.. Kau sekolah di Konoha Gakuen ya?"

"Eh, Iya, kok tau?"

"Iya lah, kan keliatan dari seragamnya. Aku juga sekolah disitu"

"Oh iya ya, hehe.. Oh.. kamu juga." Sakura sudah mulai tersenyum kecil.

"Kamu kelas berapa?"

"Kelas 3-2. Kamu?"

"Aku kelas 3-3. Berarti kita sebelahan dong. Pantas saja aku pernah melihatmu. Namamu siapa?"

"Sakura Uchiha. Kamu?"

"Gaara. Gaara Sabaku." Jawab cowok yang bernama Gaara itu.

"Kamu sendirian, aku antar pulang ya?" Tawar Gaara.

"Ah, gak usah. Aku pulang sendirian aja. Makasih" Sakura tersenyum.

"Gak apa-apa. Ini sudah sangat sore. Udah mulai gelap. Nggak baik cewek pulang sendirian."

"Hmm… Ya udah deh.."

Gaara memberikan helmnya. Sakura langsung menaiki motor Gaara dan motor itu langsung pergi meninggalkan TKP Sakura menangis. Hmm.. Dilihat dari mukanya, kayaknya dia orang yang pendiam dan cuek. Tapi ternyata baik..

"Itu rumahmu?" Tanya Gaara sambil menunjuk rumah bercat kuning dengan kebun bunga yang indah.

"Ya, itu rumahku."

Sakura langsung turun dari motor merah itu dan langsung mengembalikan helm itu kepada Gaara.

"Makasih Gaara, udah mau nganter aku sampai rumah." Sakura tersenyum manis, bikin muka Gaara agak blushing.

"Emh.. Ya, sama-sama. Sana masuk. Udah gelap diluar."

"Ya, hati-hati dijalan ya Gaara!" Sakura melambaikan tangan, Gaara langsung menjalankan motornya dengan kencang. Sakura segera masuk ke rumahnya.

"Aku pulang"

"Ah, Kau sudah pulang Sakura. Tumben tidak pulang dengan Otou-san. Otou-san mana?" Tanya Hoshi yang sedang duduk disofa ruang keluarga.

"Emh.. Mungkin Otou-san sedang sibuk di kantor. Jadi aku pulang sendiri." Jawab Sakura dan langsung teringat dengan kejadian tadi sore.

"Ya sudah, sana ganti baju dulu. Sehabis itu, kau makan malam ya, Sudah Kaa-san letakan diatas meja makan."

Sakura langsung ke lantai atas menaiki anak tangga dengan langkah yang agak tergesah-gesah seperti habis dikejar-kejar setan dan memasuki kamarnya. Pintu kamarnya agak dibanting dan dikunci, hingga Kaa-sannya bingung dengan kelakuan anaknya yang satu ini.

Sakura hanya bersender dipintu dan kembali lagi menangis. Kejadian-kejadian tadi sore langsung kembali menghantui otak Sakura. Rasanya Sakura tak rela melihat Sasuke dekat-dekat dengan wanita lain. Ya, Sakura udah sayang banget sama Sasuke dari kecil. Sakura sangat mengagumi Sasuke. Sasuke selalu disamping Sakura baik saat senang maupun saat sedih.

Sakura bingung dengan perasaannya ini dengan Otou-san sendiri. Kenapa dia bisa seperti ini? Rasanya… Rasa sayang Sakura terlalu berlebihan, telah melebihi rasa 'sayang' sebagai anak… Tapi rasa 'sayang' yang diartikan… Cinta?

"Apa aku… jatuh…cinta? Pada Otou-san? Sakura bertanya-tanya sendiri.

Akhirnya Sakura sadar bahwa ternyata dia jatuh cinta dengan Sasuke, Otou-san nya sendiri. Tapi… Ini kan tidak boleh! Mereka kan sedarah, apalagi Sakura darah daging Sasuke. Ini adalah larangan yang berdosa besar jika anak dan ayah menjalin hubungan yang tak wajar.

Meskipun Sakura tahu tentang semua itu, tapi tetap saja Sakura mencintai Sasuke lebih dari seorang anak. Perasaan ini tak dapat dilupakan begitu saja..

**Kami-sama…**

**Mengapa kau berikan cobaan yang berat seperti ini?**

**Mengapa orang yang sangat ku cintai adalah Otou-san ku sendiri?**

**Mengapa harus aku yang menjadi anaknya?**

**Aku ingin menjadi orang lain agar ku bisa bersama dengannya..**

**Tapi, mengapa?**

**Kami-sama… Kau memberikan cobaan yang terlalu berat bagiku..**

Sakura menangis diatas kasurnya yang empuk itu. Mengapa harus Sakura yang menerima hal yang menyakitkan seperti ini? Menerima hal yang mustahil digapai… Karena kebanyakan menangis, Sakura langsung tertidur dengan lelap hingga lupa makan malam.

x + x

Sinar pagi menyinari wajah Sakura sehingga gadis ini terbangun. Karena semalam gorden jendela kamar Sakura lupa ditutup, sinar matahari langsung masuk kedalam kamar Sakura. Sakura langsung memasuki kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk sekolah.

Sakura melangkah menuju dapur untuk sarapan. Disana terlihat Hoshi sedang menata sarapan diatas meja makan. Tanpa aba-aba, Sakura langsung duduk dikursi.

"Wah, Ayo Sakura sarapan! Kaa-san dah bikinin Pancake kesukaanmu " Hoshi meletakan Pancake yang lezat dengan potongan keju diatasnya, bertabur meses coklat, dan tuangan sirup maple dan juga segelas susu segar. Hmm.. Melihat sarapan pagi ini membuat Sakura jadi tergiur dan yang tadinya hatinya sedih menjadi semangat kembali.

"Uwaaa… Makasih Kaa-san! Aku sayang Kaa-san deh! Itadakimasu!" Sakura langsung melahap Pancake itu. Hmm.. Enak~! Hoshi hanya tertawa kecil melihat Sakura yang makan begitu lahap.

Tiba-tiba muncul Sasuke dengan kemeja berdasi dan jas kerja hitam. Wah.. pagi ini penampilan Sasuke benar-benar keren banget! Sakura melihat Sasuke sambil bengong. Sasuke yang sadar dilihat Sakura, langsung melihat Sakura.

"Kenapa Sakura? Tou-san cakep ya?" Sasuke langsung bergaya bagaikan model-model yang ada dimajalah.

"Ihh… Tou-san GeeR deh! Sok kecakepan!" Sakura menjulurkan lidah.

"Lho, Tou-san memang cakep kan? Buktinya kamu sampai melongo kaya gitu." Goda Sasuke. Bikin Sakura mau blushing.

"Arrrgghh.. Tou-saaaannn!" Sakura udah mau ngelempar garpu ke Sasuke, tapi udah dipisah sama Hoshi, biar nggak ribut.

"Udah-udah, ayo sarapan! Nanti kalian semua telat lho.." Sasuke dan Hoshi langsung duduk dan sarapan bersama. Sakura melahap Pancakenya kembali sambil diam-diam melirik Sasuke.

'Ya, Tou-san memang cakep..keren..' Batin Sakura dengan muka yang mulai memerah. Sakura langsung menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran itu dan langsung melanjutkan makannya.

Selesai makan, Sakura langsung mengambil tasnya.

"Ayo Tou-san, kita berangkat!" Ajak Sakura.

"Ya..ya. Aku berangkat ya, Hoshi." Pamit Sasuke sambil mengambil tas kerjanya.

"Eits.. Tunggu dulu! Sini dasinya aku benarkan." Hoshi langsung membenarkan dasi yang terpasang dikemejanya. Terlihat sangat mesra sekali. Hati Sakura mulai memanas bagaikan daging sapi yang dipanggang.

"Ahh! Udah udah! Aku udah telat nih! Tou-san, cepetan!" Sakura langsung membentak-bentak. Hoshi dan Sasuke kaget karena anaknya yang satu ini tiba-tiba marah-marah. Kenapa Sakura bisa seperti ini?

"Ya sudah, sana berangkat. Hati-hati ya sayang.." Hoshi mengecup pipi Sasuke. Apa? Apa? Sakura yang melihat itu langsung melotot dan hati nya tambah panas!

"Arggh! Udah, gak usah mesra-mesraan! Aku udah telat! Udah ah, aku berangkat sendiri aja!" Kali in Sakura benar-benar marah dan langsung keluar dari rumah.

"Ah, tunggu Sakura!" Sasuke langsung keluar dari rumah dan hendak mengejar Sakura. Tapi.. Jejak Sakura sudah lenyap. Hoshi dan Sasuke benar-benar kaget sekaligus bingung. Mengapa Sakura bisa mengamuk seperti itu? Ada apa ya?

Sakura berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakan kakinya. Mata emeraldnya mulai tergenang air mata. Inikah yang dinamakan… Cemburu?

Sakura berjalan berjalan sendirian. Padahal, jarak rumah dan sekolah agak jauh. Sudah jam 07.45 a.m. Kalau Sakura berjalan, Sakura bisa telat! Ah, pagi ini Sakura benar-benar stress! Bad Mood!

Saat Sakura sedang berjalan dengan seribu kekhawatiran, tiba-tiba sebuah motor berwarna merah berhenti didepannya sehingga Sakura berhenti. Siapa sih ni orang, menghalangi jalan? Cowok itu melepaskan helmnya. Oh.. Ternyata…

"Gaara?" Sakura kaget. Pantas saja rasanya Sakura pernah melihat motor itu..

"Kamu sendirian? Ayo ikut aku! Sebentar lagi masuk lho.." Ajak Gaara sambil menunjuk jam tangannya yang melingkar ditangannya.

Tanpa berfikir panjang, Sakura langsung menaiki motor Gaara. Yah, karena sudah terjepit oleh waktu, mau bagaimana lagi?

"Sakura, pegangan aku yang kencang ya. Soalnya aku mau ngebut."

"Eh..! Ehm.. Tapi.. Tapi… UWAA..!" Sakura kaget karena Gaara udah ngebut. Sakura dengan refleks langsung memeluk punggung Gaara dari belakang. Muka Gaara dan Sakura blushing. Ahh.. Jantung mereka berdua berdegup kencang!

Akhirnya sampai juga di sekolah. Gaara memarkirkan motornya di tempat parkiran. Sakura turun dari motor merah itu.

"Emh.. Gaara, makasih ya.. Kamu udah nolong aku dua kali." Senyum Sakura.

"Iya, sama-sama. Ayo, kita ke kelas! Keburu bel!" Gaara menarik tangan Sakura.

Mereka memasuki lorong-lorong kelas dan terlihat kelas 3-2 dan 3-3. Mereka berpisah sampai sana.

"Aku masuk duluan ya Gaara. Arigatou."

"Hn.."

Mereka berdua memasuki kelasnya masing-masing. Kedatangan Sakura kekelas disambut meriah oleh sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Hey, Sakura! Tumben kamu telat?" Tanya Ino langsung merangkul Sakura.

"I.. Iya Sakura-chan. Kau tumben sekali."

"Ya… Tadi pagi aku agak kesiangan, tadi malam aku kecapekan, jadi lupa masang jam beker. Hehe.." Cengir Sakura.

"Eh, tadi aku liat kamu bareng sama Gaara, anak kelas sebelah. Jangan-jangan kamu…" Tenten yang belum selesai berbicara langsung dipotong Sakura.

"Eh, jangan berfikir yang macem-macem! Aku juga baru kenal dia kok.."

"Eh? Kok kamu bisa kenal dengan Gaara sih? Dia terkenal cool dan anti sosial sama cewek lhoo.. Banyak cewek yang pengen deket sama dia tapi gak kesampaian, berarti kamu cewek terberuntung! Ayo dong, cerita sama kita-kita." Ino mengedipkan mata dengan jail.

_Teeeettt… Teeeettt…. _Bel sekolah berbunyi.

"Udah ah, udah masuk. Ntar aja ceritanya. Keburu sensei masuk." Sakura langsung duduk dibangkunya.

"Bener lho ya, ntar istirahat kamu cerita sama kita!" Ino kembali kebangkunya. Seluruh siswa mengambil buku pelajaran jam pertama, yaitu Biologi.

Kisame-sensei masuk kedalam kelas dan mengajarkan tentang hewan-hewan terutama tentang ikan karena sekarang pelajaran tentang Zoologi. Ya, bidang Biologi tentang hewan-hewan, cuma Kisame-sensei ahlinya. Kalau bidang Biologi tentang Botani atau tumbuh-tumbuhan, Zetsu-sensei yang bisa. Kalau tentang struktur tubuh manusia, Pein-sensei jagonya.

Yap, kembali lagi ke pelajaran yang membosankan…

x + x

_Teeettt.. Teeetttt… _

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Semua siswa berhore ria karena jam istirahat datang. Yah, melepaskan stress dari pelajaran-pelajaran…

"Sakura, ayo ke kantin!" Gandeng Ino.

"Ayo, perutku lapar sekali.. Ayo, cepat, keburu kita nggak kebagian." Tenten mengelus-elus perutnya yang lapar.

"Iya..iya.. Ayo kita ke kantin!" Sakura, Ini, Tenten, dan tak lupa Hinata langsung menuju ke kantin kesayangan.

Mereka sibuk memesan makanan dan juga minuman. Selesai memesan, mereka berempat langsung duduk dibangku makan sambil membawa pesanan mereka.

"Eh, Sakura, ayo cerita yang tadi! Kamu kenal Gaara dari mana?" Tanya Ino dengan nada penasaran. Tenten dan Hinata mengangguk-angguk dan langsung menatap Sakura dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Huh.. Aku kenal dia kemarin sore. Soalnya kemarin aku nggak jadi pulang sama Otou-san, terus aku pulang sendirian. Eh,ditawar naik motor sama dia. Tadi pagi aku juga ditolong dia lagi.." Cerita Sakura.

"Ohh… Kamu benar-benar cewek yang beruntung Sakura!" Ino mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Kamu benar-benar tidak kenal Gaara Sakura-chan?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku benar-benar tak kenal. Memang dia siapa sih? Kok kayaknya dia terkenal banget.." Tanya Sakura heran. Ketiga sahabatnya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Ah, Sakura jadul nih, ketinggalan jaman! Gaara itu cowok tercool dan terkeren disekolah kita! Seperti yang tadi pagi aku bilang, dia jarang banget ngobrol sama cewek!" Ino bercerita sambil memukul-mukul meja saking semangatnya.

'Iya sih, memang Gaara cakep, keren, cool.. Tapi masih keren Tou-san.' Pikir Sakura.

"Jangan-jangan… Gaara jatuh cinta sama Sakura.." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Ahh… Tidak! Tidak mungkiiinn!" Teriak Sakura. Tak terasa bel masuk berbunyi…

x + x

Akhir-akhir ini Sakura sering sekali mengamuk dan marah-marah tak jelas kepada Sasuke. Tiap hari, pasti Sakura marah-marah. Tentu saja itu membuat Hoshi dan Sasuke heran sekaligus bingung. Apa yang terjadi dengan anak mereka sampai sering marah-marah tak jelas seperti itu. Apa Sasuke pernah punya salah sama Sakura? Itu membuat Sasuke yang menjadi korban maki-makian Sakura bingung dan bertanya-tanya. Dan juga sekarang Sakura jadi jarang berangkat dan pulang bersama dengan Sasuke.

Saat sore hari, Sakura pulang sekolah, kali ini Sakura tak mampir ke kantor Sasuke. Dia pulang sendirian. Suasana sekolah sudah sepi, jalanan juga sepi. Walau rumah Sakura agak jauh, ah, bodoh amat. Sakura langsung berjalan pulang. Tiba-tiba ada mobil berwarna hitam mengklakson hingga membuat Sakura meloncat kaget. Mobil itu berhenti disebelahnya. Pemilik mobil itu pun keluar dari mobilnya… Ternyata… Sasuke?

"Sakura, ayo masuk. Kita pulang kerumah." Sasuke telah membuka pintu mobilnya tuk mempersilahkan Sakura masuk.

"Tidak. Aku pulang sendiri saja!" Jawab Sakura ketus. Sakura langsung berjalan tetapi tangannya ditarik oleh Sasuke.

"Sakura, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kamu sering marah-marah sama Tou-san? Apa Tou-san pernah punya salah sama Sakura?" Tanya Sakura dengan muka agak serius.

"Tidak.. Tidak kenapa-kenapa."

"Sakura, kalau kau seperti ini, Tou-san bingung sendiri. Tolong, jelaskan kenapa kamu marah sama Tou-san?" Sasuke terus bertanya-tanya pada Sakura, akhirnya Sakura membuka mulut.

"Ya, aku marah sama Tou-san. Karena… aku tak suka Tou-san dekat-dekat dengan sekretaris Tou-san dan bermesra-mesraan sama Kaa-san…" Sakura menundukan kepalanya untuk tak memperlihatkan mukanya yang mulai memerah.

"Ah… Sakura cemburu ya sama Tou-san? Sakura naksir ya sama Tou-san?" Goda Sasuke dan kata-kata itu sukses menusuk hati Sakura dan membuat Sakura blushing. Sakura jadi gregetan dan…

"YA! AKU CEMBURU SAMA TOU-SAN! Memang kenapa, HAH?" Teriak Sakura dengan muka yang memerah padam saking malu dan jengkelnya.

"Hahaha.. Lalu, bagaimana biar cemburunya Sakura hilang?' Sasuke masih menggoda dan menanggap ucapan Sakura tadi hanya bercanda.

"Aku cuma mau Tou-san menciumku!" Teriak sakura.

Dan mata Onyx Sasuke langsung membulat saat mendengar permintaan anaknya itu…

**-TBC-**

* * *

Yeyyy… Akhinya selesai juga!

Aku **balas** dulu **review**nya ya…

**Inori chan : **Hoshi tu orangnya baik, ramah, rambutnya panjang berwarna pink muda, cantik, dan… bayangkan sendiri deh. Hihi… Makasih dah review! :D

…**. : **Hahaha.. Makasih dah review! :D

**Hydeist : **Ya, ceritanya Sasu nikah pas Sakura dah lahir. Hmm.. Kalo mau tau Sasuke ayah tiri atau kandung… Baca terus fictnya! Nanti juga terungkap, hoho.. *digaplok* Maksih dah review :D

**Chachan : **Iya, ini ceritanya Sasu nikah pas Saku lahir. Seperti yang aku jelaskan didalam fict. Pokoknya ada rahasianya deh.. Kalo aku kasih tau, ntar bukan surprise lagi dong,hehe.. Makasih dah review! XD

**SAASU7KEX jUst cHipmUnkZ : **Makasih. Review again ;)

**Dera : **Kalau mau tau.. baca lanjutan fictnya dong. Kalau aku kasih tau, ntar bukan surprise lagi namanya, hihi.. *ditabok* Makasih dah review! :D

**I love sasusaku : **Iya, memang agak mengganjal. Pokoknya ada rahasianya deh.. Kalau mau tau, baca lanjutannya *maksa banget sih*, hehe.. Makasih dah review! :D

**Arisa Adachi : **Endingnya… Kalau dipikir sama siapa ya? Baca aja deh lanjutannya,hihi *disembelih Arisa*. Makasih dah review! Review again ;)

**Pink Uchiha : **Haha.. Iya nih, aku pengin bikin Sasuke jadi bapak-bapak *digebuk Sasuke FC*. Iya, Sasuke nikah pas Sakura udah lahir. Rahasianya juga ada diumur mereka juga sih. Ntar kalau aku kasih tau, bukan rahasia lagi dong?hehe.. Makasih dah review! Salam kenal juga XD

**Risqinsw : **Makasih. Hmm.. kalo mau tau.. Baca lanjutan fictnya dong. *terlalu berharap* Kalau aku kasih tau, bukan rahasia perusahaan dong *perusahaan apaan*. Ceritanya Sasu nikah pas Sakura udah lahir. Makasih dah review! :D

**D kiroYoiD : **Hahaha.. Gak kok, ceritanya Sasuke nikah pas Sakura dah lahir gitu. Rahasianya juga dari umur mereka juga. Aku aja waktu bikin ceritanya bingung nentuin umurnya. Aku tak tega membuat Sasuke terlalu tua *lebay*. Jadi aku putuskan bikin seperti ini deh. Pokoknya gitu deh, kalau aku kasih tau bukan rahasia lagi dong. Baca lanjutan fictnya ya *mau mu!*. Makasih dah review! Review again XD

**Hiru no Akuma : **Hoshi tu pokoknya jenisnya Perempuan *ya iyalah!*. Pokoknya bayangkan wujud Hoshi kaya apa deh,hihi..*disepak Hiru* Makasih dah review! :D

Maaf ya, kalo chap 2 gaje, aneh, OOC, garing, datar, typo, dan segala jenis penyakit lainnya *emang apaan?*. Semoga kalian suka :D

**Sebelumnya Mohon Maaf, saya tidak menerima Flame dalam bentuk apapun. Don't Like Don't Read, okay? ;)**

**Boleh minta Reviewnya please? ^3^**


	3. Make you illfeel

Haii Minaa! Aku kembali lagi update Chapter 3! Mumpung ide numpuk di ya Hoshi Yamashita, kau selalu membantuku! Sampe tiap hari smsan #ya yang namanya juga Fict Colab :D

Huft.. Kayaknya Chap 3 ini lebih panjang dari Chap 1 dan 2. Sebenarnya mau aku singkat, Cuma.. sayang banget kan kalo aku singkat. Maaf ya kalo Chap 3 mengisahkan kedekatan GaaSaku! Soalnya biar jelas cerita tentang Sakura mulai dekat dan berteman dengan Gaara. Sekali lagi mohon maaf kalo Chap 3 kurang menarik, garing, datar, OOC, dll. *bungkuk2*

Yap, tanpa basa basi, kita langsung aja deh!

Happy Reading! ^_^

**Ai To Otou-San**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : **AU, OOC, Typo (maybe), Gaje (?)

**Pairing : **SasuSaku, GaaSaku, slight other pair

**Genre : **Romance

**Rated : **T

**Don't Like, Don't Read, Don't Flame!**

**Chapter 3 : Make you illfeel**

Mata Sasuke langsung membulat saat mendengar permintaan anaknya itu.

"Aku cuma mau Tou-san menciumku!"

Sasuke masih diam sejenak, begitu juga Sakura. Lalu Sasuke kembali tertawa.

"Hahaha.. Itu gak boleh, sayang.." Sasuke menepuk kepala Sakura dengan lembut.

Sakura masih menundukkan kepalanya. Malu, sakit, ingin menangis. Itu yang dirasakannya saat ini. Yah, mungkin Tou-san tak mencintai Sakura. Hanya mengangap Sakura sebagai anaknya. Sasuke masuk kedalam mobil, kaca jendelanya dibuka.

"Sakura, ayo masuk kemobil. Kita pulang. Sudah sore." Sasuke setengah berteriak di dalam mobil.

Sakura hanya terdiam. Dan dia langsung lari dari tempat itu. Mata emeraldnya menggenang air mata. Kristal-kristal bening hendak jatuh ke pipi mulus Sakura.

"Sakuraaa!" teriak Sasuke. Sakura masih berlari dengan kencang. Mengelap air matanya yang tak dapat dihentikan dengan punggung tanggannya.

Sakura yang terus berlari tanpa tujuan. Akhirnya ia membelok ke sebuah taman dekat sekolah dengan pemandangan matahari yang akan terbenam. Indah sekali. Sakura duduk di rerumputan yang hijau. Sakura memeluk lututnya. Sekarang ia bingung. Sekarang tujuannya kemana? Mau pulang kemana? Sakura belum siap bertemu dengan Sasuke di rumah..

Sakura masih menangis terisak-isak. Sedih, sakit, itu yang dirasakan hati Sakura. Meskipun Sakura berharap, percuma. Semua itu sia-sia.. Ia melihat genangan air di danau. Tenang. Ada beberapa bebek yang sedang berenang. Tiba-tiba ada tangan yang mengulur di depan mata Sakura lengkap dengan sapu tangan di genggamannya. Siapa pemilik tangan ini? Sakura mendongak ke atas.

"Ga.. Gaara?" Sakura melihat sesosok cowok berambut merah yang sedang membungkuk dan mengulurkan sapu tangannya kepada Sakura.

"Lagi-lagi kau menangis. Pakailah ini. Usap dulu air matamu itu." Gaara mengulurkan sapu tangan itu. Sakura menerima sapu tangan yang diberikan oleh Gaara.

"Makasih..." Sakura mengelap matanya yang kini memerah.

"Kamu kenapa sih? Kenapa tiap aku ketemu kamu, kamu pasti selalu menangis." tanya Gaara heran setengah penasaran

Gaara duduk disamping Sakura. Kini bayangan-bayangan kejadian tadi teringat dipikiran Sakura.

"Hmm… Tak apa. Hanya masalah pribadi." jawab Sakura yang mulai mengeluarkan kristal-kristal bening dimatanya.

Gaara tahu, Sakura tak ingin mengatakan masalahnya ini. Mungkin sangat pribadi.

"Kalau kau punya masalah, ceritalah padaku. Aku akan selalu mendengarkanmu." Gaara menatap gadis yang disebelahnya itu mulai menangis.

Tangan kiri Gaara menyentuh bahu kiri Sakura dan mendorong hingga Sakura berada didalam pelukannya.

"Kalau kau ingin menangis, menangislah sepuasnya. Aku akan menemanimu."

Gaara merasakan kaos yang dipakainya mulai terasa basah. Ya, itu air mata dari gadis itu. Sakura mulai menangis di dada bidang Gaara. Menangis… dan menangis. Sakura benar-benar menumpahkan rasa sedih dan kekesalannya di dalam pelukan Gaara. Tangan Gaara mulai membelai rambut gadis yang berada didalam pelukannya itu agar gadis itu mulai tenang.

**. . . . .**

"Terima kasih Gaara. Telah menemaniku menangis di sini." Sakura tersenyum. Matanya terlihat merah dan bengkak karena kebanyakan menangis.

"Hn.. Apakah kau sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Gaara. Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum. "Ayo pulang. Aku antar. Udah mau gelap" Gaara menggandeng tangan mungil Sakura.

Sakura kaget saat Gaara menggandeng tangannya. Muka mereka berdua terlihat semburat merah. Mereka berjalan menuju motor Gaara dan segera menaiki motor merah ini. Motor itu pergi meninggalkan taman itu.

'Gaara.. Kau benar-benar orang yang baik..

Kau selalu menolongku dimanapun aku berada..

Setiap aku terkena masalah, pasti kau datang secara tiba-tiba menolongku.

Aku ingin membalas kebaikanmu ini..' batin Sakura sambil menatap punggung cowok yang sedang mengendarai motor.

**. . . . .**

Sakura sampai di depan rumahnya. Keringat dingin bercucuran di kulitnya. Tak berani ia menyentuh gagang pintu rumahnya sendiri. Ya, alasannya karena tak berani bertemu dengan Otou-sannya setelah kejadian tadi sore.

Sakura mengeluarkan segala keberaniannya untuk memasuki rumahnya sendiri. Tangan Sakura menyentuh gagang pintu.. dan.. yap! Akhirnya di pegang juga. Huft.. Sakura menarik nafas.. dan… _Ckrek._ Pintu terbuka. Sakura membuka pintunya perlahan-lahan. Terlihat dua sosok manusia yang diketahui adalah Hoshi dan Sasuke. Hoshi yang menyadari Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah, langsung menyambutnya.

"Sakura.. Kau sudah pulang! Kok kamu pulangnya sore sekali? Kaa-san benar-benar mencemaskanmu." tanya Hoshi dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku cuma pergi ke taman kok, sama teman. Soalnya Sakura lagi pusing, stress, abis dapat tugas banyak. Jadi, menenangkan diri di taman deh, hehe.." cengir Sakura berbohong.

"Ya sudah, sana mandi dulu! Nanti makan malam ya."

Sakura segera menaiki tangga dan menuju ke kamar. Pikiran-pikiran tadi sore teringat lagi. Sakura langsung menggeleng-gelengkan masih tak berani Sakura bertemu Sasuke. Sakura segera mengambil handuk dan mandi.

**. . . . .**

Sakura turun dari tangga dan menuju ruang makan. Disana sudah ada Hoshi dan Sasuke duduk dikursi makan. Sepertinya mereka sedang bersiap-siap makan. Sakura datang tepat waktu.

"Sakura, ayo kita makan!" Hoshi melambaikan tangannya.

Sakura segera duduk dikursinya. Mengambil beberapa sendok nasi dan lauk. Diliriknya Sasuke yang sedang duduk diam mengambil lauk. Huft.. Rasanya canggung sekali! Ingin sekali Sakura cepat-cepat menjauh dari Sasuke untuk sementara!

x + x

Sasuke selalu merasa akhir-akhir ini Sakura selalu menhindarinya. Dan juga Sasuke selalu memergoki Sakura selalu bersama Gaara. Akhirnya Sasuke berinisiatif ke kamar sakura. Ia melangkah menuju ke kamar sang gadis. Ia coba membuka pintunya, ternyata tidak dikunci. Lalu Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura. Sakura yang menyadari Sasuke masuk kedalam kamarnya, ia langsung pura-pura tidur.

'Sial, pintu kamar belum aku kunci!' batin Sakura kesal.

Sasuke duduk disamping Sakura yang sedang tertidur. Sasuke langsung menyanyikan lagu 'Nina Bobo' dan sambil membelai rambutnya. Suaranya terdengar merdu. Sakura yang sedang pura-pura tidur tak bisa menahan tawa mendengar Sasuke nyanyi lagu Nina Bobo.

"Tou-san memalukan!" Sakura tertawa.

Sasuke tersenyum karena melihat Sakura yang ceria kembali. Sasuke membelai lembut rambut Sakura sambil menyanyikan lagu lagi. Di wajah Sakura pun muncul semburat merah. Suara Sasuke yang merdu dapat menghipnotis Sakura hingga membuatnya mengantuk dan tertidur pulas. Sasuke berdiri dan mengecup kening Sakura.

"Selamat tidur, Sakura."

x + x

"Sakura!" sambut Tenten, Ino, dan Hinata didalam kelas.

"Sakura, sini deh! Aku menunggumu!" Ino melambaikan tangannya untuk menyuruh Sakura segera mendekat pada sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Ada apa nih? Kayaknya penting banget sih.." tanya Sakura agak penasaran.

"Ok.. Ok.. Karena semuanya sudah lengkap, aku mau cerita nih! Aku sedang J-A-T-U-H C-I-N-T-A-!" Ino dengan muka yang sangat bahagia.

"Eh, sama siapa Ino?" tanya Tenten penasaran.

"Ah, dasar. Pikiranmu cowok terus." ledek Sakura.

"Yee.. Biar saja! Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama sama anak kelas 3-5." Ino menopang dagunya sambil membayangkan cowok itu.

"Hmm.. Siapa?"

"Namanya… Sai." Ino dengan muka malu-malunya.

"Maksud kamu Sai, cowok yang menjadi ketua ekskul melukis?" tanya Hinata.

"Emm.. Mungkin." jawab Ino sambil senyum-senyum yang tak jelas.

"Gimana ceritanya kamu bisa suka sama dia?" tanya Sakura.

"Ah, pertanyaan yang sangat bagus, Sakura!" Ino mengacungkan jempolnya ke muka Sakura.

Ino langsung bercerita dan mengingat kejadian hari itu…

Flashback ON

_Hari ini Ino pulang berjalan kaki. Rumahnya agak jauh, karena uang sakunya habis, Ino tak bisa naik bus. Pengen nebeng Hinata, tapi dia ada les. Ya apa boleh buat..Saat hendak menyebrangi jalan, tiba-tiba ada mobil yang melaju kencang mengarah menuju Ino. Ino kaget melihat mobil itu. _

"_Ah, tidak! Aku akan mati!" Ino hanya memejamkan mata. Tak bisa apa-apa. Rasanya kaki ini tak dapat digerakkan. Mungkin ini akhir hidupnya._

_Tapi, ada dewa penyelamat yang datang menyelamatkan Ino. Sesosok cowok yang berlari dan langsung mendorong Ino. Mereka berdua jatuh berguling ke trotoar. Untunglah mereka berdua selamat. Meskipun hanya luka-luka kecil._

_Tubuh Ino masih bergetar karena nyaris saja nyawanya terancam. Tapi ditolong seseorang entah siapa. Cowok itu agak membungkuk dan mengulurkan tangannya._

"_Kau tak apa?" tanya cowok itu._

_Ino mendongak keatas agar dapat melihat siapa malaikat yang menyelamatkan nyawanya itu. DEG. Jantung Ino berdetak kencang. Melihat sosok cowok yang tampan, berkulit pucat, rambut berwarna hitam, dan mengenakan seragam sekolah Konoha Gakuen._

"_E.. Aku gak apa-apa kok. Hanya lecet sedikit." senyum Ino dan menerima uluran tangan cowok itu. Ino berdiri dan merapikan dan membersihkan seragamnya yang kotor._

"_Makasih ya…" Ino menampakan senyum yang manis._

"_Ya, sama-sama." balas cowok itu dengan senyum. Aihh.. tampannya!_

"_Lain kali hati-hati ya. Disini rawan tabrak lari. Aku pulang ya." ucap cowok itu. Cowok itu hendak pergi._

"_Eh.. Tunggu dulu! Aku belum tau namamu dan kelasmu. Namamu siapa?" tanya Ino._

"_Sai. Kelas 3-5." singkat cowok itu. "Kamu?"_

"_Namaku… Ino, kelas 3-2." Ino memperkenalkan diri._

"_Oh.. Ino. Nama yang manis. Sampai ketemu disekolah ya, Ino.." senyum cowok yang bernama Sai, dan dia langsung pergi._

_Ino terduduk lemas ditempat itu. Manis katanya? Kata-kata itu membuat Ino tersenyum malu. Ah.. kenapa Ino tak tau ada cowok setampan dan sebaik itu di sekolah? Jantungnya masih berdegup dengan kencang. Apakah ini cinta pandangan pertama?_

Flashback Off

"Oh.. Rupanya Ino sahabat kita yang satu ini sedang terkena penyakit 'Cinta Pandangan Pertama'!" seru Sakura.

"Ya, begitulah! Aku ingin mendekati Sai! Dukung aku ya, semuanya!" Ucap Ino semangat. Sakura, Hinata, dan Tenten hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ah, dasar Ino..

x + x

_Teeeett… Teeetttt…_

Bel tanda istirahat. Seluruh siswa berbondong-bondong menuju kantin. Saat ini Sakura duduk di taman sekolah sendirian sambil menyeruput sekotak susu. Di sampingnya memegang sebuah kotak. Entah apa isinya dan buat siapa kotak itu? Sakura memandangi taman yang penuh dengan bunga dan kupu-kupu cantik beterbangan.

Asik memandang pemandangan yang indah itu, Sakura dikagetkan sebuah tangan yang menepuk bahunya. Sakura segera menengok ke belakangnya.

"Gaara?" Orang yang mengagetkan Sakura-Gaara langsung duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Ngapain kamu disini? Nggak ke kantin?" tanya Gaara.

"Nggak. Aku lagi malas ke kantin. Kamu sendiri?"

"Nggak. Aku juga malas." Mereka berdua berdiam-diam.

Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Aduhh.. Suasana seperti ini bikin tak enak hati Sakura. Ingin sekali ia memulai pembicaraan. Tapi apa yang akan dibicarakan? Gaara memulai pembicaraan.

"Boleh aku minta nomormu?" tanya Gaara.

"Eh, boleh. Buat apa?" tanya Sakura bingung. Seorang Gaara yang cool dan yang terkenal anti sosial dengan cewek minta nomor ke seorang cewek? Ini adalah sejarah yang harus diabadikan!

"Cuma minta aja." jawab Gaara singkat. Disitu terjadi dua remaja yang sedang transaksi nomor handphone.

"Makasih." ucap Gaara dengan senyum tipis.

Sakura mulai ingat dengan kotak yang 'agak' besar disebelahnya.

"Gaara! Ini..buat kamu!" Sakura memberikan kotak itu kepada Gaara.

"Apa ini? Untuk apa?"

"Itu tanda terima kasihku karena kamu selalu menolongku. Maaf aku selalu merepotkanmu." Sakura agak membungkuk. Gaara membuka kotak itu, isinya.. sebuah Cheese Cake, kue yang dilapisi krim putih dan ditaburi keju dan diatasnya dihiasi dengan whipped cream dan beberapa buah cherry yang segar.

"Ini.. untukku? Kau yang membuatnya sendiri?"

"Ya, aku yang membuatnya sendiri. Pagi-pagi sekali aku membuatnya. Tolong, terimalah. Ini sebagai tanda terima kasihku." Sakura memohon. Gaara kasihan kepada Sakura, telah capek-capeknya membuat kue ini hanya untuknya. Sakura.. kau gadis yang baik.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Sakura.." Gaara tersenyum. Senyumannya benar-benar tulus.

Di taman itu mereka bercakap-cakap dan bercanda ria. Cewek-cewek yang melihat keakraban mereka berdua membuat mereka merasa iri terhadap Sakura yang dapat menaklukan hati cowok berhati dingin itu.

'Ternyata Gaara orang yang baik ya. Orangnya terlihat dingin, tapi ternyata dia orang yang hangat.' pikir Sakura. Senangnya berteman dengan Gaara…

**. . . . .**

Malam ini Sakura asik mendengarkan music sambil tidur-tiduran dikasurnya yang empuk. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Ada pesan.

**From : Gaara**

**Sakura, besok aku ingin main ke rumahmu. Boleh?**

Sakura bingung. Ia segera mengetik keypad ponselnya dengan cepat.

**To : Gaara**

**Boleh saja. Memang ada apa?**

Ponsel Sakura berbunyi. Ah, balasan dari Gaara.

**From : Gaara**

**Tak apa. Aku hanya ingin main saja. Besok pulang sekolah.**

Ok, Sakura menyetujuinya. Hmm.. Baru kali ini mendengar seorang Gaara main ke rumah seorang cewek. Suatu peristiwa yang sangat amat amat bersejarah…

x + x

Jam pulang sekolah telah tiba. Sakura keluar dari gedung sekolah. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah motor yang berhenti tepat didepan Sakura. Oh, rupanya Gaara.

"Ayo, naik." Gaara memberikan helmnya. Oh iya, Gaara kan mau main ke rumah Sakura!

"Ok!" Sakura mengedipkan matanya dan menerima helm itu.

Sakura segera membonceng Gaara dan mengenakan helm. Motor itu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan gedung sekolah. Dengan kecepatan yang maksimum, akhirnya sampai juga di depan rumah Sakura. Huft.. Ini pertama kalinya ada laki-laki yang main ke rumah Sakura. Jujur, Sakura agak nervous. deg..deg..deg..

Sakura turun dari motor. Gaara memarkirkan motornya di depan rumah Sakura. Ada mobil Sasuke di depan rumah Sakura. Hmm.. itu artinya Sasuke sudah pulang. Sakura berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya. Dibukanya. Ternyata terkunci. Akhirnya Sakura mengetuk pintu dua kali. Pintu pun terbuka. Terlihat sosok wanita cantik yang membukakan pintu.

"Ah, Sakura sudah pulang! Dan.. Kau membawa teman lelakimu ke rumah kita!" sambut wanita itu-Hoshi.

"Kaa-san, ini temanku. Namanya Gaara." Sakura memperkenalkan Gaara pada Hoshi.

"Sore, tante." Gaara membungkukan badannya dengan sopan.

"Sore juga. Ayo, ayo silahkan masuk Gaara! Anggap saja rumah sendiri." Hoshi mempersilahkan masuk dengan ramah.

Sakura segera masuk ke dalam rumah bersama Gaara.

"Sasuke, lihat, Sakura membawa pacarnya ke rumah kita!" teriak Hoshi dengan nada agak menggoda Sakura. Sasuke terlihat sedang duduk sambil membaca koran di ruang keluarga, ia hanya menengok sebentar lalu membaca koran kembali. Ya, ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga hampir berdekatan. Jadi dari ruang keluarga dapat melihat aktifitas di ruang tamu.

Apa? 'Pacar'? Mendengar kalimat itu membuat wajah kedua remaja ini merah, semerah buah kesukaan Sasuke-tomat.

"Kaa-san, kami tidak pacaran! Kami hanya berteman!" teriak Sakura. Hoshi hanya berlari kecil sambil tertawa melihat wajah kedua remaja itu memerah.

Sakura langsung mempersilahkan Gaara untuk duduk disofa. Sakura melihat Gaara tertawa cekikikan.

"Kenapa Gaara?"

"Gak apa-apa. Kaa-sanmu lucu juga." Gaara tertawa kecil.

"Ah, Kaa-san ku memang begitu. Kadang suka menggodaku. Tapi Kaa-san orang yang baik." Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Gaara, tunggu sebentar ya."

Sakura pergi meninggalkan Gaara sendirian di ruang itu. Hanya sebentar saja. Beberapa menit Gaara menunggu, munculah gadis berambut pink muda dengan membawakan dua gelas teh panas dan dua potong kue coklat dengan menggunakan nampan.

Sakura meletakan nampan itu pelan-pelan diatas meja.

"Maaf ya, menungu lama." Sakura langsung duduk disebelah Gaara.

"Nggak apa-apa. Nggak lama kok."

Sekarang suasana menjadi sunyi. Sepi. Kedua remaja ini saling diam-diaman. Entah hendak mengobrol apa, Sakura bingung. Ingin sekali Sakura memecahkan kesunyian diantara mereka berdua. Tak suka hawa canggung seperti ini. Akhirnya Sakura yang membuka mulut.

"Gaara, dimakan kuenya. Ini aku lho yang bikin!" Sakura meletakan piring kecil berisi potongan kue diatas meja.

"Hn.. Makasih. Oh ya, Cheese Cake buatanmu kemarin enak lho." ucap Gaara memuji.

"Ah, benarkah enak?" Wajah Sakura berseri-seri. Menimbulkan senyuman lebar.

"Hn" Gaara mengangguk dan segera menyendokan sepotong kue coklat itu kedalam mulutnya. Dikunyahnya kue itu.

"Kue coklat ini juga enak. Sangat enak." Puji Gaara.

"Benarkah? Makasih Gaara." Sakura tersenyum.

"Kau memang berbakat membuat kue, Sakura." Puji Gaara lagi.

"Hihi.. Ah, Gaara bisa aja deh! Aku tak hebat-hebat amat kok. Makasih lagi buat pujanmu itu." Sakura tertawa sambil menyuap kue coklat miliknya.

Mereka asik mengobrol dan bercanda-canda sambil menikmati kue coklat itu. Yah, akhirnya keadaan canggung hilang juga. Suasana jadi sangat menyenangkan. Sepotong kue coklat telah habis.

"Gaara, ayo, diminum tehnya.." Sakura mengambil segelas teh panas dan akan diletakan diatas meja. Tak sengaja… Gelas yange berisi teh panas itu tumpah dan mengenai tangan Sakura.

"Awww..!" jerit Sakura kaget karena teh panasnya menumpahi tangannya. Panas sekali..

"Ah, kamu nggak apa-apa Sakura?" Tanya Gaara dengan raut muka khawatir sambil mengambil gelas yang tumpah itu.

"Uhh.. Nggak, nggak apa-apa. Cuma rasanya panas. Ugh.." Sakura masih merintih kepanasan. Perih..

"Sini, biar aku lihat!" Gaara menarik tangan Sakura dan memeriksa tangannya. Tangan Sakura melepuh akibat panasnya teh itu.

Gaara mengelap tangan Sakura yang basah dengan sapu tangannya. Ia mengelapnya dengan lembut agar gadis ini tak kesakitan.

Jika dilihat-lihat, kedua remaja ini terlihat bagaikan sepasang kekasih yang bermesraan. Tak mereka sadari, dari kejauhan sesosok lelaki menatap mereka. Mata onyxnya menatap tajam pada mereka. Perasaan lelaki ini terasa sedih, dan hatinya terasa sakit. Sakiiiitt sekali.

**Aku tidak rela kalau kau marah dengan Tou-san..**

**Kau akan dekat dengan lelaki merah itu.**

**Aku.. tidak terima**

**-TBC-**

* * *

Huahh.. Selesai juga bikin chapter ke 3! Fiuuh..

Maaf ya kalo disini Gaaranya mungkin agak..err.. OOC. Haha.. sekali-kali deh ku bikin OOC dikit *dikeroyok Gaara FC*

**Special Thanks**** (chap 1-2) to :**

**Inori chan, . . . , Hydeist, Chachan, ****SAASU7KEX jUst cHipmUnkZ, dera, I love Sasusaku, Arisa Adachi, Pink Uchiha, risqinsw, D kiroYoiD, Hiru no akuma, Iya, Kirara Yuukansa, Winterblossom Concrit Team, Purple girl, Nayaka, Namikaze Sakura,Secret nAME, Matsumoto Rika, **

Yap, aku **balas** dulu **reviewnya**!

**Iya : **Ya, makasih ya dah review! :D

**Kirara Yuukansa : **Hmm.. gak juga sih, hihi.. Ya, dulu Sasuke pernah punya janji sama Anikinya. Janjinya… Tunggu tanggal mainnya *digampar*. Makasih ya dah review :D

**Winterblossom Concrit Team : **Wah, terima kasih ya atas kritik dan sarannya! Maaf kalau difictku ini banyak kesalahannya, maklum masih dah review. Review again XD

**Purple girl : **Salam kenal juga. Ayo.. baca lanjutannnya #promosi. Makasih dah review :)

**Chachan : **Ya, makasih dah review. Review again. :D

**Pink Uchiha : **GGak juga sih, belum tentu Sasuke ayah tirinya Sakura, hoho.. Kalau mau tau, baca lanjutan fictnya *digampar*. Maksih dah review. Review again XD

**Nayaka : **Hihi.. Makasih ya. Review lagii :)

**Namikaze Sakura : **Masih bingung ya.. Hmm.. emang susah ya, nanti kalo baca lanjutannya mungkin dikit-dikit ngerti *dijitak Namikaze*.Iya tuh,susah banget punya Tou-san yang cakep bener*ngiler*. Makasih ya. Review lagi :)

**Hiru no akuma : **Makasih atas kritiknya. Semoga kedepannya makin bagus *amin*. Makasih dah review. Review lagi :)

**Secret nAME ****: **Aku akan terus tingkatkan kemampuan menulisku. Tolong hargai karya orang lain, dan jangan menghina karya orang sebelum tahu ceritanya. Terima kasih sudah mereview fict ku ini :)

**Matsumoto Rika**** : **makasih ya! Sebenranya chap 3 ini mau update kilat, tapi ada halangan, jadi telat, hihi.. Review lagi XD

**I Love SasuSaku:**Iya tuh, disini aku bikin Sakuranya 'agak' cengeng, hihi.. Makasih dah review! :D

**:**gak kok, Sasuke nikah pas Sakura udah lahir. Hmm.. kalo mau tau baca lanjutannya ya*digampar*. Maksih dah review! Review lagi :D

**Review **kalian sangat berarti untukku agar ku selalu semangat melanjutkan karyaku ini #ngarep banget #PLAK

**Sebelumnya Mohon Maaf, saya TIDAK MENERIMA FLAME dalam bentuk apapun. Don't Like, Don't Read, okay? ;)**

**Boleh minta reviewnya please? :D**


	4. Ngedate?

Gaara mengelap sambil meniup tangan kanan Sakura yang terkena teh panas tadi. Wajah Sakura mulai terlihat semburat merah. Sedikit-sedikit Sakura melirik wajah Gaara. Dan.. jantungnya berdebar.

'Gaara dari dekat... tampan juga.' batin Sakura sambil melirik wajah Gaara yang sedang meniup tangan Sakura agar tak panas.

'Ugh, apa yang aku pikirkan? Sadar Sakura..! Bikin malu aja!' Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya agak pelan agar tak terlihat 'gerak-gerik mencurigakan' Sakura. Sakura kembali melirik Gaara lagi. Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat Gaara. Gaara yang dingin dan 'jarang' dekat dengan gadis, ternyata dia orang yang sangat baik dan juga...hangat. Ia benar-benar teman yang baik. Gaara melihat Sakura yang tersenyum sendiri sambil memandang dirinya.

"Hey, kenapa kau?" tanya Gaara heran melihat gadis yang di hadapannya ini senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Tidak... Bukan apa-apa kok!" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. Aih, malunya... Baru kali ini tangannya disentuh seperti ini dengan lelaki-kecuali Otou-san nya—hanya berdua saja.

Dari kejauhan nampak seorang pria sedang melihat 'kemesraan' kedua remaja ini. Ia meremas koran yang ia baca. Hatinya mulai merasa sakit. Mungkin. Entah mengapa, baru kali ini perasaan seperti ini muncul dihatinya. Perasaan apa ini? Heran..

.

**Ai To Otou-San**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : **AU, OOC (maybe), Typo (maybe), Gaje (?)

**Pairing : **SasuSaku, GaaSaku

**Genre : **Romance

**Rated : **T

**Don't Like, Don't Read, Don't Flame!**

**Chapter 4 : Ngedate?  
**

Malam ini Sakura sedang mendengarkan musik sambil duduk di kasur yang warnanya senada dengan warna rambutnya. Ia sedang mengoleskan obat luka pada tangan mungilnya yang 'agak' melepuh karena tersiram teh panas tadi sore. Tangan ini rasanya panas dan perih. Dilihatnya tangan itu. Tiba-tiba kejadian tadi sore kembali muncul saat Gaara menyentuh dan mengelus tangannya. Mengingat kejadian itu membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

'Ah, ngapain aku mengingat kejadian tadi sore?' batin Sakura sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya.

_Tok.. tok.. tok.._

Ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu Sakura.

"Ya, masuk saja. Kamar tak dikunci." Sakura sedikit berteriak agar orang yang mengetuk pintu mendengar. Pintu pun terbuka. Terlihat sosok pria berambut raven mengenakan piyama biru donker yang senada dengan warna rambut ayamnya itu.

"Tou-san?" Sakura setengah kaget melihat Sasuke yang sedang berjalan menuju kearahnya.

"Sedang apa kamu? Tumben kau belum tidur..." tanya Sasuke yang sekarang sudah duduk di samping anak tunggal kesayangannya itu.

"Ah, sedang mengoles lukaku." jawab Sakura yang masih sibuk mengoles tangannya.

"Coba Tou-san lihat!" Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Sakura pelan agar Sasuke dapat melihat luka di tangan Sakura. Sasuke mengambil obat luka yang digenggam oleh Sakura dan segera mengoles luka Sakura. Jantung Sakura berdebar.

"To..Tou-san.. Biar aku saja yang mengoles sendiri.." ucap Sakura sedikit gugup. Lagi-lagi tangannya disentuh oleh pria, apalagi pria itu adalah orang yang sangat ia sukai—Otou-sannya sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa. Biar Tou-san saja. Sekali-kali Tou-san yang mengobati anak Tou-san tercinta..." Sasuke mengedipkan mata dengan senyuman yang...cool! Senyumannya saja membuat Sakura hampir jatuh pingsan.

"Ah, Tou-san!"

Sasuke mengoles luka Sakura dengan lembut dan membalutnya dengan perban. Balutan yang rapi.

"Nih, sudah selesai. Makanya, hati-hati kalau memegang air yang panas. Sampai kulitmu melepuh kaya gini.." kata Sasuke seraya berdiri.

"Iya..iya.. Lain kali Sakura hati-hati deh!" jawab Sakura manyun. Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Sakura.

"Ihh.. Apaan sih Tou-san! Rambutku jadi acak-acakan begini nih!" sewot Sakura. "Tou-san, aku mau tidur nih. Udah ngantuk. Hoaam.." Sakura mendorong Sasuke agar keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ya sudah, tidur sana. Selamat malam ya sayang.. Semoga mimpi indah." Sasuke membalikan badannya dan... CUP! Bibir Sasuke mendarat tepat di kening lebar Sakura dengan lembut.

DEG! Sakura benar-benar kaget! Jantungnya berdebar-debar sangat kencang rasanya jantung ini mau copot. Tubuh Sakura mulai mematung, kaku, tak bisa bergerak. Wajah Sakura mulai memerah menyaingi warna rambutnya yang pink. Sasuke pun keluar dari kamar Sakura. Tubuh Sakura melemas kemudian merosot terduduk dilantai dengan posisi punggung bersender pada tembok. Rasanya seluruh tubuh ini tak bertulang. Sakura memegang dahinya dan mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Kecupan yang sangat manis.

'Oh, Kami-sama.. Jika seperti ini malah aku semakin mengharapkan Tou-san! Seharusnya aku... tak boleh menyukai Otou-san ku sendiri!'

.

**Mengapa aku bisa menyukai Tou-san?**

**Rasanya susah memiliki perasaan seperti ini**

**Ini adalah**** hal tabu yang tak mungkin aku raih**

**Aku tak boleh menyukai Otou-san ku sendiri!**

**Bagaimana caranya agar aku menghilangkan perasaan ini?**

**.  
**

+ x +

"Sakura!" teriak Tenten dan Ino yang sedang duduk di bangkunya.

"Pagi semuanya! Sedang ngerumpi apaan kalian?"

"Ini nih, si Tenten.. Kemarin sore dia ciuman sama Neji! Ah, ciuman pertama Tenten!" suara Ino agak keras sehingga nyaris terdengar teman-teman satu kelas.

"Ssttt... Suaramu terlalu besar, baka!" Tenten langsung menjitak kepala Ino. Ino mengelus-elus kepalanya yang terkena jitakan maut Tenten.

"Sakura-chan, tangan kananmu kenapa?" tanya Hinata melihat tangan kanan Sakura yang dibalut dengan perban. Ino dan Tenten langsung melihat tangan Sakura.

"Iya, ya aku baru sadar. Tangan kananmu kenapa Sakura?" tanya Tenten.

"Oh.. Ini. Kemarin tanganku tersiram teh panas waktu lagi ngasih teh buat Gaara. Hehe.." cengir Sakura.

"Apa? Kemarin Gaara ke rumahmu? Ngapain?" tanya Ino, Tenten dan Hinata setengah kaget. Ino bertanya sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sakura hingga kepalanya pusing.

"Hanya main kok. Udah ah, aku pusing nih." Sakura memegang kepalanya.

"Sepertinya...Gaara memang suka kamu, Sakura. Aku baru dengar kalau Gaara main ke rumah seorang cewek! Sepertinya dugaan benar..." Ino melirik Sakura dengan senyuman gak jelas. Hinata dan Tenten mengangguk-angguk tanda setujuh.

"A..apa? Tidak..tidak.. Kalian jangan bikin gosip seenaknya dong! Aku dan Gaara hanya teman saja kok. Ya, hanya teman dekat!" bantah Sakura.

"Teman apa temaaann...?" goda Ino.

"Hanya teman, Ino!" kata Sakura dengan menekankan kata 'teman'.

"Sakura... Nanti kamu juga sadar sendiri kok!"

"Iya, aku yakin 100% kalau dia memang suka sama Sakura!"

"Tak kusangka Gaara yang jarang berkomunikasi dengan cewek menyukai Sakura! Kyaa...!"

"..."

Sakura hanya diam dengan wajah yang agak kesal dan langsung duduk di bangkunya sambil memijat kepalanya. Pusing mendengar teman-temannya menggosip tentang dirinya dan Gaara. Terserah mereka deh, capek Sakura ngeladenin mereka.

. . . . .

Istirahat ini semua anak di kelas telah pergi ke kantin sedangkan Sakura hanya duduk di bangku kelasnya bersama Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata sambil berbincang-bincang. Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka dengan pelan hingga Sakura tak menyadari kehadiran sesosok lelaki tampan berambut merah dengan jidatnya yang bertato Ai. Ia melangkah menuju seorang gadis cantik berambut pink yang sedang asik berbincang bersama tiga sahabatnya.

"Hey, tangan kamu gimana? Udah nggak apa-apa?" tanya lelaki itu di depannya. Sontak Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya ingin tahu siapa lelaki yang mengajaknya bicara.

"Gaara? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Hn. Hanya ingin menemuimu." jawab Gaara singkat padat dan jelas. "Tanganmu bagaimana?" tanya Gaara sambil memandang tangan kanan Sakura yang dibalut dengan perban.

"Tanganku tidak apa-apa kok. Hanya saja sedikit kesulitan untuk menggunakan tangan kananku seperti biasanya." jawab Sakura sambil membolak balikkan tangannya yang diperban itu.

"Hn. Sepertinya parah. Maaf ya, gara-gara aku..."

"Tidak.. tidak! Ini bukan salah kamu kok! Ini salahku karena aku ceroboh memegang gelas." Sakura dengan cepat memotong perkataan Gaara setelah melihat wajah Gaara yang terlihat khawatir.

"Sakura..."

"Ya?"

"Besok Minggu ada acara nggak?"

"Ng.. Nggak ada kok. Kenapa?"

"Besok mau nggak jalan ke Konoha Land? Tempat itu baru dibuka. Bisa tidak?" ajak Gaara.

"Hmm.." Sakura berfikir. "Boleh saja! Besok jam berapa?"

"Jam 8.00 a.m. Aku jemput." Gaara tersenyum tipis dan langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas Sakura.

"Ok deh! Sampai bertemu hari Minggu!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya. Gaara langsung pergi entah kemana. Ke kelasnya mungkin.

Sakura menatap punggung Gaara yang semakin tak terlihat lagi. Sakura agak berfikir. Ini seperti... ajakan Kencan saja ya?

Tenten, Ino, dan Hinata yang dari tadi cengo melihat adegan yang barusan terjadi di depan mereka. Sejurus kemudian menyeringai pada Sakura dengan penuh arti. Sakura yang melihat sikap teman-temannya itu wajahnya langsung memerah.

"Ihh... Apa sih kaliaaannn!"

+ x +

"Sakura-chan..!" panggil Hinata menghampiri Sakura yang sedang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah bersama Ino dan Tenten.

"Hinata!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya kearah Hinata.

"Sakura-chan.. Boleh aku main ke rumahmu?"

"Boleh kok! Tumben sekali Hinata.."

"Iya.. Aku sedang tak ada kerjaan di rumah. Hari ini les ku libur. Makanya aku ingin main kerumahmu. Ino, Tenten, kalian mau main ke rumah Sakura?"

"Iya, boleh saja kok! Hey, kalian mau ikut ke rumahku tidak?" tanya Sakura sambil melirik ke arah mereka berdua.

"Aduuh.. Maaf Sakura, Hinata, aku nggak bisa. Aku ada janji sama Neji." cengir Tenten.

"Aku juga minta maaf ya, hari ini aku juga ada janji menemani Sai melukis." Ino ikutan nyengir seperti Tenten. Sekarang Ino sudah mulai mendekati Sai. Sakura hanya geleng-geleng.

"Ya udah deh, nggak apa-apa. Kamu nggak apa-apa Hinata, main ke rumahku sendirian?"

"Nggak apa-apa kok. Ah, itu, jemputannya sudah datang. Ayo Sakura-chan, kita naik." Hinata menggandeng tangan Sakura. "Ino, Tenten kami duluan ya."

"Iya, dadah Tenten, Ino! Kalian hati-hati ya..!" Sakura dan Hinata langsung masuk ke dalam mobil pribadi Hinata.

Mobil itu langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan gerbang sekolah dan mengantarkan dua gadis itu menuju rumah Sakura. Hinata dan Sakura asik bercerita hingga tak terasa mobil itu sudah berada di depan rumah Sakura. Supir itu keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu mobil agar kedua gadis itu keluar dari mobil. Sakura menuju pintu rumahnya dan pintu rumah dikunci. Akhirnya Sakura menekan tombol bel agar orang yang berada di dalam rumah itu mendengar dan segera membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

_Ckrek! _Pintu rumah terbuka. Dan nampak sosok wanita cantik menyapa mereka.

"Selamat datang sayang! Wah, kau membawa teman ya?"

"Selamat sore tante." Hinata membungkukan badannya.

"Iya, ayo masuk Hinata. Kau jarang sekali main ke rumah Sakura." Hoshi mempersilahkan kedua gadis itu masuk.

"Iya tante, saya sibuk dengan les. Hari ini saya tidak sibuk, jadi saya sempatkan main ke sini." kata Hinata dengan senyum ramah.

"Ayo, Hinata, silahkan duduk. Aku bikinkan minum dulu ya!" Sakura mempersilahkan Hinata duduk di sofa.

"Ah, tidak usah re.." omongan Hinata jadi terpotong karena Sakura udah langsung lari ke dapur. Yah, apa boleh buat. Tapi tiba-tiba Sakura muncul dengan membawa dua gelas sirup merah dan sebuah toples berisi makanan kering.

"Silahkan diminum Hinata."

"Terima kasih Sakura-chan. Kau tak usah repot-repot."

"Ah, nggak merepotkan kok! Udah tuh dimakan aja makanannya." Sakura mempersilahkan Hinata lagi. Hinata mengambil segelas sirup itu dan meneguknya. Sakura menatap jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 4.10 p.m. 'Tumben, Tou-san belum pulang..' batin Sakura.

Sakura asik berbincang dengan Hinata sampai ada seorang, ah tidak, ada dua orang yang masuk ke dalam rumah Sakura. Ya, karena pintu rumah Sakura tak dikunci jadi dapat dibuka dari luar. Dua lelaki itu mengenakan kemeja putih dan jas berwarna hitam dengan dasi hitam yang melingkar pada kerah kemejanya. Lelaki itu berambut raven biru dongker sedangkan yang satunya lelaki berambut kuning jabrik seperti buah durian.

"Aku pulang." ucap pria bermata onyx.

"Selamat sore!" ucap pria berambut kuning.

"Ah, Tou-san, selamat datang! Wah, ada Om Naruto datang!" Sakura menyapa dua pria itu.

"Ah, Sakura-chan ini, jangan selalu memanggilku 'Om' dong. Aku ini masih muda lho." Naruto menampangkan wajahnya dengan cool agar terlihat muda.

"Hey, sadar umur..sadar umur, Dobe. Kau itu memang pantas menjadi 'Om-om'." Kata Sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

"Ah, Teme ini. Aku memang masih muda kok! Usiaku saja baru 28 tahun dan aku masih single nih."

"Itu karena kau tak laku." kata Sasuke dengan nada malas-malasan.

"Apa? Oh..tidak bisa! Buktinya banyak gadis-gadis yang mengantri menjadi pacarku kok! Tapi belum ada yang nyantol di hati aja." Naruto sambil bergaya dengan sok ganteng.

"Ah, sudah..sudah.. Tou-san dan Om Naruto jangan ribut disini dong! Kayak anak kecil aja nih!" Sakura melerai kedua pria itu yang dari tadi adu mulut. Sasuke langsung masuk ke dalam.

"Eh, ada temannya Sakura. Hai.. Siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto.

"A..aku... Hinata. Hinata Hyuga." wajah Hinata mulai keluar semburat merah.

"Oh.. Namamu Hinata ya. Aku Naruto Uzumaki, sahabat Tou-san nya Sakura-chan." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya. Hinata dengan wajah yang makin memerah menerima uluran tangan itu dan mereka bersalaman tanda perkenalan. Mereka saling tatap-tatapan dengan senyum. Sakura yang melihat wajah dan gerak-gerik tubuh Hinata sepertinya mengetahui sesuatu.

'Sepertinya...Hinata menyukai Om Naruto. Ih, baru kali ini aku melihat Hinata sedang 'jatuh cinta'. Lucu banget! Lebih baik aku pergi dari sini meninggalkan mereka berdua.' batin Sakura.

Lalu Sakura cekikikan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua yang mulai asik berbincang. Sakura berjalan tanpa memandang depannya dan... BUK! Sakura menubruk seseorang.

"Hey, sedang apa kamu cekikikan tak jelas? Jalan tak lihat-lihat depan!" tegur Sasuke.

"Ssstt.. Suara Tou-san jangan keras-keras. Ada yang lagi P-D-K-T!" bisik Sakura sambil menyilangkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir. Lalu tangannya menunjuk ke arah ruang tamu. Sasuke dan Sakura mengendap-endap menuju tembok untuk mengintip dua orang yang sedang sibuk berdekatan itu. Sakura dan Sasuke hanya cekikikan melihat Naruto sedang mencubit pipi Hinata.

. . . . .

Di kediaman keluarga Uchiha, tepatnya di ruang makan, terdapat tiga orang yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk makan malam bersama keluarga. Sasuke dan Hoshi sudah memulai menyantap makanan mereka sedangkan Sakura hanya menatap makanan yang berada di depannya.

"Kenapa Sakura? Kenapa makananmu tak dimakan?" tanya Sasuke yang dari tadi melihat Sakura hanya menatap makan malamnya.

"Em.. Aku tak bisa menggunakan tangan kananku. Masih agak sakit." Sakura mengelus-elus tangan kanannya yang dibalut oleh perban. "Malam ini aku tak usah makan."

"Eh, nggak boleh! Ntar kamu sakit, Sakura." larang Sasuke.

"Tapi.. Aku tak bisa..." tiba-tiba ucapan Sakura terpotong saat Sasuke menyodorkan sesendok nasi ke arah mulutnya.

"Biar Tou-san yang suapin kamu."

"Ah, nggak ah! Aku bukan anak kecil Tou-san...!" wajah Sakura terlihat semburat merah. Sebenarnya batinnya 'agak' senang mau disuapin Sasuke. Tapi...

"Sudahlah. Ayo, buka mulutnya. Aaa.." Sasuke menyuruh Sakura membuka mulutnya. Dengan terpaksa Sakura membuka mulutnya dan... HAP! Makanan masuk ke dalam mulut Sakura. Wajah Sakura memerah. Jantung berdebar tak karuan. Sakura terus disuapin oleh Sasuke. Hoshi yang melihat itu hanya cekikikan.

'Aduh... Perasaanku nggak karuan! Oh, Kami-sama, tolong aku!'

+ x +

Hari Minggu, pukul 07.45 a.m

Sakura sedang menatap bayangannya di cermin. Melihat dirinya yang mengenakan kaus putih lengan pendek dan celana jeans 3/4. Untuk memadukan penampilannya, Sakura mengenakan sepatu. Wajahnya yang putih hanya dipoles oleh bedak dan bibir mungilnya diberi lip gloss berwarna pink muda. Ia menyisir rambutnya yang panjang dan mengikat rambutnya menjadi satu ke belakang namun menyisakan sedikit di depan telinga untuk menemani poninya. Penampilannya terlihat simpel, tetapi tetap terlihat manis dan cantik.

_Tiingg... Tooong..._

Bel rumah Sakura berbunyi. Terdengar suara orang membuka pintu dilantai bawah. Dan terdengar suara Hoshi yang sedang menyambut seseorang yang datang kerumah mereka.

"Sakuraa... Ayo cepat turun, Gaara sudah menunggu di bawah!" teriak Hoshi dari lantai bawah.

Sakura segera mengambil tas selempangnya yang berwarna putih dan keluar dari kamarnya. Ia menuruni anak tangga dengan cepat agar lelaki yang di ruang tamu tak lama menunggunya. Sampai di ruang tamu, terlihat sosok lelaki muda berambut merah mengenakan kaus putih dengan kemeja kotak-kotak biru dan celana jeans yang sedang duduk di sofa. Sakura melihat penampilan lelaki itu. Tampan sekali. Lelaki itu menengok dan menatap Sakura dengan 'terpesona'.

"Ke..kenapa Gaara? Mengapa kau melihatku begitu?" tanya Sakura malu melihat Gaara memandang Sakura terus.

"Hmm.. Kau...cantik." suara Gaara agak pelan tetapi masih dapat terdengar oleh Sakura. Mendengar itu membuat wajah Sakura blushing berat. Tapi, hati ini senang dipuji Gaara.

"Umh..ayo, kita berangkat. Kaa-san, kami berangkat dulu ya!" pamit Sakura.

"Tante, kami pergi dulu." Pamit Gaara sambil membungkukan badannya. Gaara dan Sakura segera keluar dari rumah itu.

"Iya, hati-hati ya. Bersenang-senanglah!" Hoshi melambaikan tangannya melihat kedua remaja itu menaiki motor berwarna merah dan motor itu melesat dengan cepat meninggalkan halaman rumah Sakura.

Tak terasa mereka sampai di Konoha Land, taman bermain yang baru dibuka hari Sabtu kemarin. Konoha Land dibanjiri oleh beribu-ribu penduduk Konoha yang ingin merasakan wahana permainan disana. Gaara dan Sakura segera mengantri membeli tiket masuk. Masuk ke dalam Konoha Land, Sakura berdecak kagum melihat wahana-wahana di sekelilingnya. Ada biang lala, rumah hantu, roller coaster, kereta gantung, arung jeram, dan masih banyak wahana lainnya. Tempat itu sangat luas.

"Mau main yang mana dulu?" tanya Gaara pada Sakura yang masih berdecak kagum.

"Emm.. Yang mana ya... Aku bingung nih!" Sakura masih melihat sekeliling nampak sedang memilih-milih wahana mana yang akan dinaikinya.

"Hn. Bagaimana kalau kita naik Roller coaster dulu?"

"Boleh. Ayoo...!" Sakura menarik tangan Gaara dan menaiki wahana itu.

Sakura dan Gaara mencoba menaiki seluruh wahana di Konoha Land. Mereka berdua sangat senang. Mereka bermain hingga lupa waktu karena saking asiknya berada disana. Sekarang sudah sore. Hampir seluruh wahana mereka coba, tetapi mereka sangat kelelahan hingga beristirahat di sebuah cafe yang berada di dalam Konoha Land.

Gaara dan Sakura sedang duudk di bangku cafe khusus untuk dua orang yang terletak di samping jendela kaca besar mengarah pada pemandangan jalanan di luar. Sementara Gaara memesan minuman dan kue pada peayan yang menghampiri meja mereka, Sakura sibuk melihat pemandangan jalanan. Banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di luar sana, dengan langit ingga yag menandakan sang surya akan beristirahat. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah.

"Huft... Capek banget! Kamu nggak capek?"

"Lumayan. Capek." jawab Gaara.

"Gaara..."

"Hn?"

"Makasih ya, udah ngajak aku ke sini. Aku senang sekali." Sakura tersenyum lalu kembali lagi melihat pemandangan di luar sana dengan senyuman yang masih tersungging. Benar-benar senyuman yang sangat manis.

Melihat senyuman itu entah mengapa perasaan apa yang berkecamuk di dada Gaara, melihat Sakura tersenyum seperti itu membuat Gaara benar-benar ingin menjaga Sakura agar senyumnya tak akan pernah hilang.

Reflek Gaara mencondongkan badannya ke depan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura yang sedang menatap ke luar, dan...

CUP!

Sebuah senyuman hangat dan lembut sukses mendarat di pipi kanan Sakura.

"Eh?"

**-TBC-**

* * *

Huwaaa... Akhirnya update juga! Fiuuuhh...

Maaf ya aku telat update! Hehehe.. *disate readers*.

Soalnya aku lagi nggak mood ngarang, nggak bisa bikin kata-kata yang bagus buat ngarang cerita. Untung hari ini aku dibantu oleh ke tiga sahabatku, **Inori, Hoshi, **dan **Youi**. Thanks a lot! ^0^

Maaf kalau ceritaku agak aneh. Oh iya, maaf aku nggak bisa bales **Review **satu-satu. Udah malam sih, jadi nggak sempet bales,hehe.. *dilempar pake batu*. Pokoknya aku **sangat berterima kasih **pada semua yang **mereview fict ku! **XD

**Special Thanks to :**

**Hoshi Yamashita, . . . , abc, cherrysakusasu,mikana****.id, vvvv, AnGeL Yumi Yunna HikaRin, Putri Luna, fauziah azhaar, Matsumoto Rika, Pink Uchiha, Hiru no akuma, Rurippe no Kimi,Sky pea-chan, Ai-chan Sakugawa, 4ntk4-ch4n, Inori chan**

**and Very very Special Thanks to :**

**Inori Shirayuki, Hoshi Yamashita, Youi Hayatoshiro**

**.**

Review yang banyak ya #ngarep karena dengan review membuatku **semangat** untuk membuat fict :)**  
**

**Sebelumnya Mohon Maaf, saya TIDAK MENERIMA FLAME dalam bentuk apapun. Don't Like, Don't Read, okay? ;)**

**Boleh minta reviewnya please?**** :D**


	5. Pelarian?

Malam ini terasa sunyi, hanya bunyi angin dan jangkrik yang sedang bernyanyi riang di rerumputan yang hijau. Bunyi-bunyi jangkrik itu bagaikan simfoni yang terdengar indah di telinga siapa saja yang mendengarnya, ingin rasanya memejamkan mata seraya mendengarkan bunyi-bunyi itu. Tak ada satu bintang pun yang menghiasi langit. Sang ratu yang biasanya menampakkan cahayanya, malam ini ia tak menampakkan diri. Langit malam ini hanya hitam dan gelap. Daun-daun pepohonan di luar nampak bergoyang-goyang dan berterbangan terbawa angin malam. Nampaknya angin malam ini agak kencang dan juga dingin. Ingin rasanya membenamkan diri di dalam selimut hangat. Sebuah rumah bercat biru-tepat pada sebuah jendela di lantai atas-, nampak seorang gadis cantik sedang menopang dagunya seraya menatap langit hitam yang tak diterangi oleh sang bulan dan bintang-bintang.

Sakura-nama gadis itu- masih asik melihat langit di luar itu. Jika dilihat-lihat, entah apa yang sedang difikirkan gadis itu. Sakura mengingat kejadian tadi sore dan sontak wajahnya memerah. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian saat ada sebuah bibir yang mendarat pada pipi mulusnya dengan lembut tadi sore. Tangan kanan Sakura memegang pipi putihnya yang agak memanas karena mengingat kejadian itu.

"Mengapa ia menciumku?"

**Ai To Otou-San**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : **AU, OOC, Typo (maybe), Gaje (?)

**Pairing : **SasuSaku, GaaSaku

**Genre : **Romance

**Rated : **T

**Don't Like, Don't Read, Don't Flame!**

**Chapter 5 : Pelarian?**

Sakura yang tadinya menopang dagu sambil melihat langit dari luar jendela kini melihat ke arah jam beker yang terletak pada meja belajarnya. Pukul 06.50 p.m. Bosan juga di dalam kamar, tak ada yang bisa ia kerjakan. PR? Besok tak ada PR. SMSan? Ah,lagi malas. Sakura pun berdiri dari kursinya dan keluar dari kamarnya. Ia menuruni anak tangga satu persatu dan berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Di ruang keluarga terlihat sosok pria yang sedang duduk di sofa seraya membaca majalah. Siapa lagi kalau buka Otou-san tercinta, Sasuke? Sakura duduk disebelah Sasuke dan meraih remote TV. Sakura terus menekan remote dan menggonta-ganti channel seraya mencari acara TV yang bagus. Cih, hari Minggu tak ada acara TV yang bagus! Apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini? Membosankan! Sakura langsung mematikan TVnya dan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sofa. Ia hanya menghela nafas. Sasuke yang dari tadi melihat Sakura hanya menatap bingung.

"Kenapa kamu? Kok, dari tadi channelnya diganti-ganti terus dimatiin." tanya Sasuke.

"Nggak ada acara yang bagus nih, Tou-san. Bosaan!" Sakura menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Sakura, bisa bantu Kaa-san?" teriak Hoshi dari dalam dapur. Sakura berdiri dari sofanya dan berjalan menuju arah dapur, tempat Kaa-san nya berada sekarang.

"Ada apa, Kaa-san?"

"Semua bahan makanan kita habis. Sayur, daging, dan yang lainnya habis. Kau bisa belanja di Supermarket kan? Nanti kau belanja berdua bersama Tou-san. Kaa-san sedang merasa tak enak badan, jadi tak bisa belanja. Mau kan? Nanti Kaa-san catat bahan-bahan yang dibeli." pinta Hoshi.

Apa? Belanja? Belanja berdua dengan Sasuke? Sakura melirik Sasuke yang sekarang sedang melihat ke arah mereka berdua. Belum pernah Sakura belanja di Supermarket hanya berdua dengan Sasuke. Oh, kami-sama...

"Hmm..baiklah. Aku ganti baju dulu. Kaa-san catat aja bahan-bahan yang mau dibeli ya." Sakura berlari menuju ke kamarnya. Sebelum ia menaiki tangga, ia menoleh pada Sasuke. "Tou-san, cepat ganti baju!" Sakura langsung berlari menaiki anak tangga.

Sakura mengenakan kaos putih berlengan panjang dan celana pendek bermotif kotak-kotak berwarna orange. Karena di luar nampak dingin, ia mengenakan syal yang berwarna senada dengan celananya dan kaus kaki hitam panjang di atas lutut plus sepatu boot berhak 5 cm berwarna putih gading dibawah lutut. Selesai berganti baju, Sakura keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni tangga. Di ruang keluarga nampak Hoshi yang sedang memegang secarik kertas dan juga Sasuke yang sedang menggenggam kunci mobil.

"Ini Sakura catatannya. Uangnya ada di Tou-san kok." Hoshi memberikan secarik kertas itu pada Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya, Kaa-san. Ayo, Tou-san!" Sasuke dan Sakura keluar dari rumah dan masuk ke dalam mobil berwarna hitam.

"Hati hati ya!" Hoshi hanya melambaikan tangannya dan mobil hitam itu menghilang begitu saja dari tempat.

Dari rumah ke Supemarket hanya memakan waktu 20 menit. Suasana perjalan sepi. Sunyi. Dan terasa...canggung, menurut Sakura. Sakura yang duduk di bangku depan melirik ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke nampak serius menyetir mobil. Hendak mengajak bicara tapi ia bingung ingin berbicara apa dan rasanya tak enak jika Sakura mengganggunya yang sedang menyetir. Lebih baik diam saja. Hmm..lama-lama udara di mobil panas juga. AC mobil juga tak dinyalakan. Sakura pun hendak menyalakan AC. Tangannya langsung menekan tombol untuk menyalakan AC.

DEG!

Tangan Sakura bersentuhan dengan tangan Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Sakura. Onyx bertemu dengan emerald. Tangan Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan Sakura yang posisinya masih berada di tombol AC. Jantung sakura berdebar-debar dan telapak tangannya mulai keringat dingin dan bergetar sedikit karena gugup. Pipi Sakura yang putih kini terlihat semburat merah. Sakura kembai melihat ke arah Sasuke.

"To-Tou-san..."

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan senyuman yang terlihat manis dan penuh arti. Tampan sekali dia! Sontak wajah Sakura tambah memerah dan memanas. Oh, kami-sama...kapan 'adegan' ini akan berakhir? Namun Sakura juga berharap genggaman ini tak pernah lepas dari tangannya. Tangan Sasuke masih menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan erat dan dengan perlahan Sasuke meletakkan tangan Sakura pada samping pahanya. Beberapa detik kemudian tangannya melepaskan tangan Sakura dan...tangan Sasuke memencet tombol AC. Rupanya AC mobil Sasuke matikan. Lalu, Sasuke mengambil kipas angin kecil yang kebetulan ada di dalam mobil dan menyalakan kipas itu ke arah Sakura.

"Hemat bebh, hemat." ucap Sasuke dengan senyuman sedikit menggoda. Heh? Sakura yang melihat itu langsung sweatdrop. Rupanya Sasuke menirukan iklan kartu perdana 'ASCIS' yang terkenal dengan kata-kata itu! Bisa saja nih Sasuke...

"Ih, Tou-san! Nggak lucu tau! Sempet-sempetnya niruin iklan! Panas nih..." sewot Sakura menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Jelas saja Sakura kesal karena Sasuke sudah membuatnya setengah geer bahkan nyaris membuat jantungnya copot. Rupanya Otou-san nya yang satu itu telah mengerjainya. Melihat tingkah anaknya itu, Sasuke hanya tertawa.

"Hahahaha... Kau lucu sekali, Sakura." Sasuke mengacak rambut Sakura seraya menyalakan AC.

"Ih, Tou san, rambutku jangan di acak dong! Berantakan nih!" Sakura masih menggembungkan pipinya sambil merapikan rambutnya yang acak-acakan akibat Sasuke. Suasana yang tadinya canggung dan diam langsung hilang seketika. Syukurlah, berkat lelucon(?) yang di buat Sasuke yang tadinya suasana canggung dan sunyi menjadi ramai dipenuhi dengan canda tawa antara ayah dan anak itu.

Tak terasa mereka sampai di tempat tujuan, Supermarket. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Sakura dan Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya dan memasuki Supermarket. Sakura mengambil Troli dan melihat catatan yang di berikan oleh Hoshi.

"Hmm... Bagaimana kalau kita mencari daging ayam dan ikan dulu? Ayo Tou-san kita ke tempat daging-daging!"

"Hn." tangan kanan Sakura memeluk lengan kiri Sasuke dan menariknya agar berjalan lebih cepat sedangkan tangan kanan Sasuke mendorong troli menuju tempat yang akan mereka tuju.

Suasana disini sangat ramai. Banyak ibu-ibu yang sedang asik memilih ikan-ikan segar dan juga daging ayam. Sakura kebingungan melihat ikan-ikan segar yang berada di depan matanya itu.

"Tou-san, enaknya ikan apa nih? Kata Kaa-san sih terserah... Aku jadi bingung."

"Ikan salmon. aja. Nanti dibikin Shushi." Sasuke seraya menunjuk ikan salmon segar yang berada di dalam freezer kaca.

"Wah, asik kalau kita bikin shushi! Ok, malam ini kita bikin shushi. Kita beli bahan-bahannya!" Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil. Lalu Sakura memanggil dan meminta SPB untuk membungkus ikan salmon. Saat mereka berdua asik memilih sosis sapi di dalam freezer kaca-masih dengan posisi tangan kanan Sakura memeluk lengan kiri Sasuke-, telinga Sakura menangkap perbincangan ibu-ibu yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Wah, lihat, ada pasangan muda."

"Aih, mesranya ya mereka!"

"Jadi iri deh!"

"Mereka serasi sekali ya!"

"Ah, aku jadi ingat masa mudaku dulu..."

Ibu-ibu itu bahkan ada yang mengacungkan jarinya ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke. Pembicaraan ibu-ibu itu sukses membuat wajah Sakura merona kemerahan. Ibu-ibu itu mengira bahwa Sakura dan Sasuke adalah pasangan suami istri. Ada perasaan senang juga Sakura dikira istrinya Sasuke. Sakura tetap melanjutkan berbelanja bersama Sasuke. Mereka memang terlihat bak suami istri yang sedang mesra. Memilih sayuran bersama, berbelanja sambil bercanda, mereka terlihat seperti pasangan suami istri yang baru menikah. Menyenangkan juga belanja berdua seperti ini. Sakura merasa sekan-akan ia benar-benar menjadi seorang istri yang sedang berbelanja dengan suaminya.

'Jadi ini ya, rasanya jadi seorang istri berbelanja dengan suaminya...' pikir Sakura sambil melirik Sasuke.

'Kapan aku akan merasakan seperti ini?'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selesai membayar belanjaan di kasir, Sakura dan Sasuke segera keluar dari Supermarket. Saat keluar dari Supermarket, mereka terkejut melihat di luar hujan lebat. Padahal Supermarket sudah mau tutup dan tempat parkiran agak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Mana tak ada payung...

GREP

Tangan besar Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura yang kecil.

"Ayo, kita lari sampai ke mobil!" Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan berlari menuju mobil mereka. Mereka berdua kehujanan hingga baju mereka basah kuyub. Sakura melihat tangannya yang digenggam oleh Sasuke. Besar. Hangat. Itu yang dirasakan Sakura. Rasanya Sakura tak ingin genggaman ini lepas. Kami-sama, beri waktu sedikit lagi agar Sakura dapat merasakan hangatnya tangan Sasuke ini.

Mobil mereka semakin terlihat dan mereka langsung cepat-cepat berlari menuju cepat-cepat memasukkan belanjaan dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Ah, akhirnya tak kehujaanan juga. Namun Sakura mulai merasa kedinginan. Seluruh tubuhnya menggigil. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura kedinginan langsung mengambil jaket yang berada di bangku belakang.

"Pakailah jaket ini, agar kau tak begitu kedinginan." Sasuke memakaikan jaket biru tua yang terlihat agak besar pada tubuh mungil Sakura. Jantung Sakura berdebar-debar saat Tou-san nya itu memakaikannya jaket. Perasaan ini terus berkembang di hati Sakura...

+ x +

"HA...HATCHI!" Sakura terus bersin-bersin. Ia memijat kepalanya. Entah mengapa kepalanya terasa sakit dan pusing. Badannya pun terasa lemah dan terasa...panas.

"Kau kenapa Sakura? Apa kau sakit?" seseorang menepuk bahu Sakura. Sakura menengok ke arah orang yang telah menepuk bahunya. Rupanya Tenten yang dikawal(?) oleh Hinata dan Ino.

"Nggak apa-apa kok. Aku nggak sakit." Sakura tersenyum lemah pada Tenten, Ino, dan Hinata.

"Ih, badanmu panas! Kamu demam ya?" tanya Tenten. Tangannya hendak menyentuh keningnya namun di tepis oleh Sakura.

"Nggak, aku nggak apa-apa kok! Perasaanmu aja kali..."

"Beneran nih, kamu nggak sakit? Ntar pingsan lho..." tanya Ino tuk meyakinkan. Sakura mengangguk dengan mantap.

"K-kalau kau merasa tak enak badan, bilang pada kita ya Sakura-chan." kata Hinata. Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum lemah. Hinata, Tenten, dan Ino kembali ke bangku mereka masing-masing karena pelajaran akan segera dimulai.

+ x +

Sakura POV

Sekarang sudah jam istirahat. Anak-anak yang lain langsung berlarian keluar kelas. Tentu saja tujuan utama adalah kantin. Sungguh, sejak pelajaran jam pertama tadi hingga sekarang, aku benar-benar tak berkonsentrasi! Kepalaku sakit dan juga pusing. Rasanya seluruh tubuhku lemas dan juga panas. Sepertinya ak benar-benar mau sakit...

"Sakura, mau ke kantin? Kantin yuk!" ajak Ino. Aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum lemah tentunya. Sebenarnya aku ingin tinggal di kelas, tapi aku ingin mencari udara segar di luar kelas.

Aku dan tentunya bersama sahabat-sahabatku keluar dari kelas berjalan menuju ke kantin. Rasanya aku tak punya tenaga tuk berjalan. Kepalaku mulai pusing dan sakit. Kepalaku terasa berdenyut nyeri. Oh, aku benar-benar terasa lemas. Kesadaranku terasa hilang dan tubuhku mulai terasa mulai jatuh. Pandangan makin lama makin kabur dan lama-lama seluruh pandanganku menjadi gelap. Terakhir yang kudengar adalah teriakan teman-temanku saat aku pingsan. Dan...aku merasa tubuhku melayang. Selanjutnya entah apa lagi yang terjadi padaku, aku tak tahu.

+ x +

Normal POV

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Sebuah ruangan serba putih dan bau yang tak asing lagi, bau obat-obatan. Dan juga nampak sosok tiga gadis yang terlihat samar-samar dimata Sakura. Sakura mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dan melihat sosok itu dengan jelas.

"Lihat, Sakura sudah sadar!"

"Sakura-chan, kamu nggak kenapa-kenapa?"

"Ino? Hinata? Sakura?" rupanya sosok tiga gadis itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

"Baka! Kalau kamu sakit, bilang dong sama kita! Nggak usah sok kuat gitu! Kita khawatir tau!" bangun-bangun dari pingsan, Sakura malah kena hujan lokal dari Ino.

"Iya, iya... Maaf ya," Sakura hanya nyengir memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi. "Lalu, siapa yang membawaku kesini?"

"Ohh, tentu saja pangeranmu yang membawamu kesini, putri!" kata Ino dengan nada menggoda. Tenten dan Hinata hanya cekikikan. Sakura hanya mengerutkan alisnya.

"Hah, pangeran? Siapa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Halah, nggak usah pura-pura nggak tau. Pangeranmu siapa lagi sih kalo bukan Gaara?" Tenten melirik jahil pada Sakura. Wajah sakura langsung muncul semburat merah. Jadi perasaan saat tubuh Sakura terasa melayang tadi saat digendong Gaara?

'Oh, Kami-sama...rasanya ingin ditelan bumiii!' jerit Sakura dalam hati.

"K-kok bisa Gaara yang gendong?" tanya Sakura gagap seperti Hinata.

"Waktu kamu pingsan, kebetulan ada Gaara disitu. Pas dia liat kamu pingsan, dia langsung lari ke kamu dan menggendongmu. Ah, so sweet sekali! Seperti pangeran dan putri saja! Kamu membuatku iri, Jidat!" jerit Ino sambil memukul pelan bahu Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, lebih baik kamu pulang saja. Istirahatlah dirumah."

"Oh ya, tadi aku menelepon Tou-sanmu. Mungkin sebentar lagi Tou-sanmu akan datang menjemputmu.."

CKREEEKK

Bunyi pintu UKS terbuka. Nampak sosok pria berambut biru donker yang baru saja gadis-gadis itu bicarakan. Tepat sekali! Sepertinya lelaki ini panjang umur...

"Sakura, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke-pria itu- berjalan menuju Sakura yang sedang terbaring di atas kasur. Raut wajahnya nampak khawatir melihat Sakura terbaring lemah di atas kasur.

"Aku nggak apa-apa kok Tou-san. Aku masih bisa kembali ke kelas." Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya dan posisinya duduk di atas kasur. "Tou-san tak usah repot-repot menjemputku."

"Baik-baik bagaimana, kamu sakit! Ayo kita pulang, Tou-san sudah ijin pada wali kelasmu."

"Tidak Tou-san. Aku-WAAA!" tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke langsung mendekati Sakura yang masih dengan posisi terduduk di atas kasur lalu menggendongnya dengan gaya bridal style. Sakura langsung kaget. Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata melihat dengan tatapan kaget dan kagum.

"Hinata, Ino, Tenten, kami pulang dulu ya. Terima kasih sudah menjaga anakku yang merepotkan ini." Sasuke tersenyum lalu meninggalkan ruang UKS.

Di setiap koridor yang di lewati, banyak anak-anak yang memperhatikan Sakura yang di gendong bridal style oleh Sasuke. Mereka melihat Sakura dan Sasuke dengan tatapan mengejek, kagum, kaget, iri, atau mungkin hanya biasa-biasa saja.

Sakura yang sekarang menjadi pusat perhatian teman-teman sekolahnya karena di gendong oleh Sasuke merasa malu. Apalagi saat ada anak-anak yang menyiuli dan meneriakan 'ciee..cieee..!' atau 'ada pasangan baru!', itu sangat membuat Sakura tambah malu! Tentu saja kebanyakan dari mereka tak tahu bahwa yang menggendong Sakura adalah Otou-san Sakura, bukan pacar ataupun siapapun. Ya karena wajah Sasuke yang masih terlihat muda dan tampan tentunya, pasti kebanyakan dari mereka hanya mengetahui bahwa Sasuke adalah kakak atau pacar Sakura.

"To-Tou-san, sudah ah! Ayo, turunkan aku. Aku malu nih, diliatin teman-teman sekolah..." namun nihil. Sasuke hanya diam. Ia tetap berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

Jujur saja, Sakura sangat senang ia di gendong Sasuke. Belum pernah Sasuke menggendongnya seperti ini kecuali saat Sakura masih kecil. Jadi, ini adalah yang pertama kalinya ia digendong oleh Sasuke seperti ini. Tangan dan tubuh Sasuke yang hangat terasa pada tubuh Sakura yang panas. Kepala Sakura tersender pada dada bidang Sasuke.

Jantung Sakura berdebar sangat kencang, darahnya terasa mengalir sangat kencang dan rasanya mau mendidih. Badannya yang panas menjadi lebih panas lagi. Ia menatap wajah Sasuke yang masih menatap lurus ke depan. Oh kami-sama...kapan ini akan berakhir? Ini membuatnya semakin menyukai Sasuke, Otou-san nya sendiri! Dada ini terasa sesak mengingat perasaan Sakura pada Sasuke. Kepala Sakura tersender pada dada bidang Sasuke. Bunyi detak jantung Sasuke dapat tertangkap jelas di pendengaran Sakura.

'Tou-san...'

+ x +

"37,8oC." Sasuke melepaskan termometer dari ketiak Sakura. "Ini, di minum obatnya." Sasuke menyodorkan obat dan segelas air putih pada Sakura. Sakura segera meneguk obatnya lalu kembali tiduran di kasurnya.

"Kalau kamu sakit, seharusnya tadi pagi nggak usah berangkat sekolah. Kamu demam gara-gara kehujanan kemarin kan?" Sasuke merendamkan dan memeras kain basah itu.

"Maaf, Tou-san..." Sasuke melipat kain yang bersuhu dingin itu dan meletakannya pada kening Sakura.

"Ya sudah, kamu istirahat saja." Sasuke membelai pipi dan rambut Sakura. "Semoga cepat sembuh, Sakura." Sakura hanya melihat Sasuke dari belakang yang sekarang sudah keluar dari kamarnya.

+ x +

Sudah sehari Sakura tidak masuk sekolah. Betapa bosannya ia di dalam kamar. Kapan ia akan kembali ke sekolah? Sakit ini tak kunjung sembuh. Rindu juga dengan teman-teman di sekolah. Apakah mereka tak rindu pada Sakura? Rindu dengan suara sahabat-sahabatnya, terutama suara berisik Ino...

CKREK!

"Sakuraaa! Kami datang menjengukmu!" teriak seorang gadis berambut blonde dikucir satu.

"Sttt..! Sakura itu lagi sakit! Nggak usah teriak-teriak napa sih?" Gadis berambut coklat dan bercepol dua langsung mendekap mulut gadis blonde itu.

"Heh, Ino? Tenten? Hinata?" teriak Sakura kaget. Baru saja ia memikirkan mereka, eh, tahu-tahu mereka muncul begitu saja.

"Sakura-chan, bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kamu sudah baikan?" tanya Hinata sambil membawa sebuah keranjang yang berisi buah. "Oh ya, ini untukmu. Dari teman-teman sekelas." Hinata meletakkan keranjang buah di meja belajar dan berjalan menuju Sakura.

"Wah, terima kasih ya semuanya. Aku kangen banget sama kalian!" Sakura memeluk Hinata.

"Oh ya, kita membawakan _someone _lho..." Ino mengedipkan matanya pada Sakura. Entahlah maksudnya apa...

"Hah, someone siapa?" tanya sakura bingung.

"Nggak.. Aku disini saja." suara berat lelaki terdengar dari luar kamar Sakura.

"Ayolah, ikut masuk sini! Sakuranya kan ada disini, bukan di luar." Tenten sedang menarik tangan seseorang-yang entah siapa-. Dari balik pintu itu, nampak sosok lelaki berambut merah sedang membawakan sekotak kue. Ia terlihat malu masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura.

"Gaara?" Sakura melihat Gaara yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar.

"Ayo kesini, katanya mau nengok Sakura..." Tenten menarik Gaara hingga sampai di dekat Sakura yang masih dengan posisi terbaring. Wajah Gaara nampak semburat merah.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Gaara.

"Aku sudah agak mendingan. Aku masih kena flu dan demam.."

"Oh ya, ini untukmu. Kamu kan suka _Cheese Cake_. Semoga kamu cepat sembuh ya." Gaara meletakkan kotak kue itu di atas meja belajar Sakura.

"Wahh, makasih ya! Aku suka banget!"

Kelima remaja itu nampak asik berbincang dan bercanda ria hingga lupa waktu. Tenten melirik jam beker di atas meja kecil dekat kasur Sakura.

"Wah, sudah jam 05.00 p.m! Teman-teman, ayo kita pulang!" Tenten segera mengambil tas ranselnya.

"Sakura, aku pulang dulu ya. Semoga cepat sembuh." kata Gaara bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil ranselnya.

"Sakura-chan, kami pulang dulu ya." pamit Hinata.

"Cepat sembuh ya, Jidat!"

"Iya, hati-hati ya... Maaf, aku nggak bisa nganter kalian sampai depan rumah."

"Nggak apa-apa kok Sakura. Semoga cepat sembuh." teriak teman-temannya. Dengan cepat mereka menghilang dari depan pintu.

Sunyi. Sepi. Lagi-lagi suasana sepi lagi... Tak ada bunyi canda tawa mereka lagi. Kapan ia akan sembuh? Tubuh masih terasa lemah untuk berdiri maupun berjalan.

CKREK!

"Sakura, kamu nggak mandi?" tanya Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju Sakura.

"Ya, ntar aja Tou-san. Tubuhku masih lemas tak bisa berjalan. Jadi, nanti saja." jawab sakura. Tiba-tiba terulas senyuman jahil pada bibir Sasuke.

"Kamu mau Tou-san mandiin?" tanya Sasuke. Heh? Sakura yang mendengar itu langsung terloncat dari kasurnya.

"Hah? Ih, apa sih Tou-san ini? Aku ini udah gede. Malu lah, masa mau di mandiin.." Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

"Ngapain malu? Aku ini kan Tou-sanmu. Kan waktu kamu masih kecil, Tou-san pernah memandikanmu... Jadi, nggak usah malu kan kalau Tou-san mandiin?" Sasuke menyeringai lebar ke arah Sakura. Wajah Sakura tambah terasa panas.

"Kan beda, Tou-san! Itu waktu aku masih kecil! Sekarang sudah 'beda'. Dasar Tou-san mesum!" teriak Sakura sambil melemparkan bantal ke arah Sasuke.

+ x +

Hari berikutnya seperti biasa, Sakura benar-benar merasa amat sangat bosan! Seharian kerjaannya hanya tidur di kamar ataupun menonton TV di lantai bawah. Sungguh membosankan! Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya lalu berjalan pelan-pelan keluar kamar. Walau ia sudah bisa berjalan sedikit demi sedikit, tapi ia masih terasa lemas. Ia menuruni anak tangga satu perastu dengan hati-hati. Sampai di lantai bawah, ia melihat rak buku yang sangat tinggi di ruang keluarga.

'Lebih baik aku membaca buku saja.'

Ia melihat-lihat deretan buku yang tersusun rapi di dalam rak buku. Sakura mencari buku-buku novel miliknya. Bukunya...paling atas! Tinggi sekali...mana sanggup Sakura yang lemas mengambilnya kan? Tapi dengan nekatnya, Sakura mengambil kursi yang tinggi dan menaikinya. Ia berusaha meraih novel yang ingin ia baca.

'Sial, aku tak sampai!'

Sakura terus nekat untuk meraih novel yang berada di rak atas. Karena terus berusaha hingga menguras tenaga, kursi yang Sakura naiki bergoyang dan akhirnya Sakura kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh dari atas kursi.

'KYAAAAA...!'

Sasuke yang kebetulan berada di sana langsung berlari menuju Sakura yang sudah mau terjatuh dari atas kursi. Sasuke berusaha menangkap Sakura tapi tak berhasil lantas yang terjadi Sakura menimpa Sasuke.

"Aww..."

Sakura membuka matanya dan matanya langsung bertemu dengan mata onyx yang berada di depannya. Wajah Sakura langsung memerah, memanas terasa terbakar. Posisi Sakura berada di atas Sasuke. Kau tahu, wajah Sakura dan wajah Sasuke sangat dekat, kira-kira 3 cm! Hidung Sakura dan hidung Sasuke nyaris menempel. Saat ini rasanya Sakura benar-benar ingin meledak! Belum pernah ia sedekat ini. Jantungnya berdebar kencang seperti mau perang. Ia melihat bibir Sasuke yang tipis dan nampak errr...seksi. jantung Sakura makin berdetak kencang. Ingin sekali ia mencium bibir itu.

'Kami-sama... Aku sudah tak tahan lagi!'

"Ma-maaf Tou-san. Aku jatuh." cengir Sakura. Cengirannya terlihat cengiran gugup.

"Kamu ini udah tau sakit, masih nekat naik-naik kursi buat ngambil buku! Minta tolong ambilin gitu!" Sakura malah kena semprotan Sasuke. Tentu saja Sasuke khawatir dengan Sakura! Sasuke berdiri dari lantai.

Sakura hendak berdiri namun... "Aduh!" Sakura memegangi pergelangan kakinya. Kakinya terasa sakit, susah untuk berdiri dan berjalan.

"Kaki kamu kenapa Sakura?"

"Kakiku keseleo... Sakit..."

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Sasuke langsung menggendong Sakura dengan bridal style. Tentu aja Sakura tekejut lagi. Sudah dua kali ia di gendong bridal style seperti ini. Sasuke meletakkan Sakura di atas sofa dengan posisi duduk. Sekarang Sasuke duduk jongkok di bawah kaki Sakura, melihat kaki Sakura tentunya.

"Yang sakit yang mana?" tanya sasuke masih melihat kaki Sakura.

"Yang ini..." Sakura menunjuk pergeangan kakinya. Sakura langsung mengernyitkan dahinya saat Sasuke mengurut kakinya. "Aww... Pelan-pelan Tou-san!"

"Iyaa... Tuan Putri." Sasuke seakan-akan Pangeran yang sedang mengurut Putri. Entah berapa menit kemudian Sasuke memberhentikan aktifitasnya. "Selesai! Bagaimana, sekarang kakimu sudah baikan?". Sakura hanya mengangguk.

CUP!

Sasuke mengecup punggung kaki Sakura. "Semoga cepat sembuh" Sasuke tersenyum dan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih bengong campur kaget. Sontak wajah Sakura merah memadam dan jantungnya makin berdebar. Perasaannya ini makin meluap-luap.

'Kalau seperti ini, bagaimana aku bisa melupakan Tou-san? Kami-sama, aku makin menyukainya!'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakuraaa! Aku datang!" suara yang amat sangat familiar di telinga Sakura membuat Sakura yang tadinya memejamkan matanya kini terbuka lebar.

"Ino... Bisa nggak sih ketuk pintu dulu?" tanya Sakura dengan suara horornya ditambah deathglarenya.

"Hehe...maaf! Aku kira kamu lagi nggak tidur. Peace!" Ino mengacungkan jari tengah dan jari telunjuk yang membentuk V. Ia berjalan menuju Sakura yang sedang tiduran.

"Lho, kamu sendirian Ino?" tanya Sakura sambil melihat ke belakang Ino.

"Iya, soalnya Hinata lagi les, Tenten lagi latihan taekwondo. Jadi aku sendirian deh kesini!" Ino duduk di tepi ranjang sambil menyeruput susu kotak yang ia bawa dari rumah.

Sakura terdiam. Ia masih mengingat kejadian tadi pagi berawal dari saat ia terjatuh dari kursi sampai di urut Sasuke. Semenjak Sakura tiduran di kasur, ia tidak sedang tidur namun sedang memikirkan kejadian itu. Perasaannya makin menjadi-jadi. Ingin sekali ia bercerita, namun pada siapa? Ia tak berani bercerita pada sahabat-sahabatnya karena ini masalah yang sangat serius. Siapa yang bisa ia percayai?

"Kamu kenapa sakura? Kok murung? Nggak kaya biasanya..."

"Nggak apa-apa kok."

"Jangan boong Sakura. Aku tau kamu lagi punya masalah. Ceritakan saja padaku." Ino tersenyum. Sakura melirik Ino yang sekarang duduk di tepi ranjang.

'Apa aku menceritakannya pada Ino, ya?' tanya Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura menarik nafas perlahan-lahan. "Tapi kamu janji jangan bilang siapa-siapa termasuk Hinata dan Tenten."

"Eh, kenapa? Mereka kan sahabat-sahabat kita. Biasanya kan kita saling bertukar rahasia. Emangnya kenapa?"

"Ini sangat rahasia. Kumohon, ini rahasia diantara kita berdua."

Ino nampak sedang berfikir. "Hmm... baiklah. Apa masalahmu? Sepertinya serius sekali."

"Ino, aku...sedang menyukai seseorang." kata Sakura. Ino yang mendengarnya langsung kaget.

"Eh, siapa? Kamu nggak pernah cerita-cerita nih!"

"Tapi, berjanjilah nggak bilang siapa-siapa. Karena ini...sangat rumit."

"_Yes...yes... I'm promise! _Emangnya siapa? Gaara? Atau cowok lain?"

"Bukan."

"Terus siapa dong?" tanya Ino yang penasaran kuadrat. Ino menyeruput susu kotaknya lagi.

"... Tou-san."

Ino yang mendengar itu langsung menyemburkan susu yang ia minum dan tersedak. "uhuk...uhukk...HUAPAA?" teriak Ino. "KAMU SUKA PADA TOU-SANMU SENDIRI?"

"Sttt...pelankan suaramu, Baka!" Sakura langsung mendekap mulut Ino.

"Kamu...suka sama Tou-sanmu? Sejak kapan?"

"Sudah lama Ino..."

"Sakura, apa kamu gila? Dia...Tou-sanmu!"

"Iya aku tahu, aku gila. Aku terkutuk. Sebenarnya aku berusaha ingin melupakannya, tapi perasaanku padanya makin bertambah Ino. Aku semakin berharap padanya..."

"Sakura, sadarlah! Dia itu Tou-sanmu. Ingat? T.O.U-S.A.N.M.U! Kamu itu darah dagingnya! Kamu itu anaknya, Sakura!" teriak Ino dengan menekankan kata-kata 'Tou-sanmu'.

"Aku tahu Ino... Dia adalah Tou-sanku. Aku ini anaknya. Aku darah dagingnya. Tapi aku benar-benar tak bisa melupakannya, Ino..."

"Sakura, masih banyak cowok di dunia ini! Aku nasehatkan ya, lupakanlah Tou-sanmu. Dia adalah Tou-sanmu, Sakura. Carilah cowok lain. Dan lebih baik, carilah pacar untuk mengisi hatimu..." kata Ino.

"...kan ada Gaara yang selalu di dekatmu. Kenapa kau tidak mencoba dengannya?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menopang dagunya menatap langit malam yang hitam dan gelap. Kata-kata Ino terus teringat di pikiran Sakura.

'_...Aku peringatkan ya, lupakanlah Tou-sanmu. Carilah lelaki lain. Lebih baik kamu berpacaran. Kan ada Gaara yang selalu di dekatmu. Kenapa kau tidak mencoba dengannya?_'

Apa Sakura akan mengikuti kata-kata Ino? Sakura terus berfikir. Tou-san itu tampan, cool, baik, perhatian, dan ia Otou-san Sakura. Sakura sangat mencintai Sasuke. Sedangkan Gaara itu keren, pendiam, cuek, baik, dingin namun berhati hangat, perhatian, dan ia juga teman Sakura. Sakura juga menyukai Gaara, mungkin...hanya 5 : 5. Sebenarnya mereka berdua sama-sama baik. Sakura pilih yang mana? Pilih Sasuke sebagai Tou-san, namun perasaan tak akan mungkin menyatu karena ia adalah Tou-san Sakura sendiri, atau pilih Gaara sebagai teman Sakura dan perasaan mereka dapat menyatu karena mereka tak mempunyai hubungan darah. Sakura benar-benar bingung. Setelah berfikir, sakura menghela nafas.

'Aku akan mencoba melupakan Tou-san...'

Lalu ia berfikir kembali, mencarai cara agar dapat melupakan Sasuke, Otou-sannya tercinta. Kata-kata Ino juga masih terpikirkan oleh Sakura. Sakura berfikir...

'Apakah aku akan menjadikan Gaara sebagai pelarianku?'

+ x +

TOK...TOK...

CKREEK!

"Sakura, ini ada Gaara datang menjengukmu." kata Hoshi dari pintu kamar Sakura. "Ayo, Gaara, masuk saja." Hoshi mempersilahkan Gaara masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura.

"Hai, Sakura. Apa kabar? Bagaimana, sudah sehat?" tanya Gaara. Tangannya memegang sebuah keranjang buah.

"Aku sudah agak mendingan kok." Sakura tesenyum lemah. "Kamu sendirian?"

"Hn."

Sakura yang tadinya tiduran di atas kasur sekarang ia merubah posisinya menjadi duduk di tepi ranjang. Gaara berjalan dan duduk di sebelah Sakura. Suasana menjadi canggung. Di dalam kamar hanya ada dua anak manusia berbeda jenis. Diam. Dua anak manusia itu hanya diam-diaman. Tak ada satu pun yang mengajak bicara. Sakura hanya diam dan menampakkan wajah sedih seperti ada masalah. Ya, Sakura masih memikirkan masalahnya kemarin.

"Kamu kenapa? Kamu ada masalah?" tanya Gaara. Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil. Gaara tahu, pasti Sakura sedang punya masalah yang sangat pribadi sehingga ia tak ingin menceritakannya pada Gaara. Tapi...Gaara tak ingin melihat Sakura bersedih. "Apa yang harus ku lakukan agar membuatmu tersenyum?"

Sakura terdiam dan bergumam pelan, "Aku mencintai Tou-san..."

"Hah, apa? Apa yang kau katakan barusan?" tanya Gaara. Ia merasa Sakura baru saja mengatakan sesuatu namun tak begitu jelas.

"Tidak..aku tak berkata apa-apa kok."

Diam. Lagi-lagi mereka berdiam-diam. Suasana menjadi sepi kembali. Sakura hanya menatap ke depan dengan tatapan kosong.

CUP!

Gaara mengecup kening Sakura yang terasa hangat. "Aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum, Sakura."

"Terima kasih, Gaara." Sakura tersenyum. "Bolehkah aku menyenderkan kepalaku di bahumu?" tanya Sakura.

Gaara hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Sakura menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Gaara. Hangat, nyaman, rasanya tenang berada di samping Gaara. Sedikit demi sedikit perasaannya yang sedih, bimbang terasa hilang. Rasanya beban yang berada di kepala Sakura terasa lenyap, menjadi ringan. Sakura pun melepaskan senderannya dari bahu Gaara.

"Terima kasih ya, Gaara-" kata Sakura sambil menengok ke arah Gaara begitu pun Gaara juga menengok ke arah Sakura karena Sakura sedang berbicara padanya. Mereka menengok berbarengan ke arah lawan bicara mereka, dan...

CUP!

Bibir Sakura bertemu dengan bibir Gaara. Menempel. Kau tahu itu apa namanya? Ciuman? _Oh, My God! _Itu adalah suatu kecelakaan yang tak sengaja! Wajah mereka sontak memerah bagaikan udang goreng yang masih panas. Mereka langsung menjauhkan wajah mereka dan memalingkan wajah mereka.

'Kami-sama, ini ciuman pertamaku!' jerit Sakura dalam hati. Ia memegang bibirnya. Baru saja bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Gaara. Ia masih merasakan bibir Gaara walau tadi hanya sekilas. Yang namanya juga kecelakaan yang tak di sengaja. Wajah Sakura memerah dan terasa panas. Jantungnya benar-benar terasa seperti terpompa.

"Ma-maaf Gaara." kata Sakura.

Gaara nampak sedang memegang dadanya entah kenapa. Seperti menahan sesuatu. Wajahnya benar-benar memerah menyaingi warna rambutnya. Ia menghadap ke arah Sakura dengan tampang serius.

"Sakura, ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu." Gaara menelan ludahnya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam...

"**Aku menyukaimu, Sakura!**"

**-TBC-**

* * *

**A/N**

Haii, Minna~! Gommen ya aku telat update! Gommen..gommen! *sujud-sujud*

Beneran deh, chapter 5 aku bener-bener nggak dapet ide. Eh, idenya muncul malah buat chapter-chapter nanti. Anehnya diriku malah memikirkan chapte-chapter nanti.. x_x

Tapi pada suatu hari... aku nggak bisa ngetik lagi gara-gara laptop ku bermasalah! Kayaknya kena virus... Makanya gara-gara itu aku jadi patah semangat dan nggak mau ngetik dari awal. Tapi laptop ku di scan lagi, dan ternyata nggak kena virus! Alhamdulilah~

Setelah aku dapet ide dan mau ngetik, tiba-tiba penyakit 'males' menghinggap padaku, jadi aku tunda-tunda deh,hohoho... Dan ahirnya saya selesai juga ngetik ini fic! Fiuuuhh!

Makasih banget untuk kakak iparku yang telah membantuku cari ide, Love u Sist! :*

Maaf ya kalo fic q agak aneh, alur kecepatan(mungkin), typo, dan berbagai macam penyakit lainnya. Semoga kalian suka! ^_^

Oh ya, **vote **ya untuk **polling **: **Sakura maunya sama siapa/pair apa?** Ayo buka profilku dan polling, apakah **SasuSaku **atau **GaaSaku**? Pastikan Sakura untuk berpasangan ya~ **Vote Now! **XD

**Special Thanks to :**

I love sasusaku, **Youi Hayatoshiro, **Matsumoto Rika, **Lady Spain, Rurippe no Kimi, **Nuzumaru, **AnGeL Yumi Yunna HikaRin, **NN(chapter 1), **D kiroYoiD, 4ntk4-ch4n, Minami-to-yuri no hana, **KristaL, **Ai-chan Sakugawa, Putri Luna, Sky pea-chan, **pinkie sasusaku.

**Balas Review **dulu ya** :**

**I love sasusaku : **sip! Makasih udah di gak ada typo lagi di sini. Makasih udah mau mereview. RnR lagi yaa.. ^^

**Youi Hayatoshiro : **Wuu...GeRe,haha. Wah, makasih udah liat. Semoga di chap ini nggak ada typonya. . Makasih udah mau mereview. RnR lagi yaa.. ;)

**Matsumoto Rika : **Huwaa... makasih ya, saiia jadi terharu nih,hehe. Maaf ya, aku nggak update kilat, gara2 chap 5 gak dapet ide T,T tapi ini udah update kok. . Makasih udah mau mereview. RnR lagi yaa.. XD

**Lady Spain : **Hahaha... Ayo, kita culik Sasuke saja! *bawa tali rafia*. Sip, aku udah update walau nggak kilat nih. . Makasih udah mau mereview. RnR lagi yaa.. :D

**Rurippe no Kimi : **Yup, naru ku munculkan! Iya, disini NaruHina kok, bukan GaaHina. . Makasih udah mau mereview. RnR lagi yaa.. =D

**Nuzumaru : **Hehe... Makasih. Iya, itu ceritanya Sasuke mau ngampirin naruto. Tapi naruto lagi asik-asik berduaan sama Hinata, jadi di suruh sakura biar sasuke nggak ganggu gitu,hoho.. Sip, aku udah update nih! . Makasih udah mau mereview. RnR lagi yaa.. :)

**AnGeL Yumi Yunna HikaRin : **hehe.. maaf, maaf, soalnya pasti itu negebet update sih, udah malem banget, jadi nggak sempet bales review-review deh, hikz.. T.T Haha... nih di chap ini ada cium di bibirnya(walau gara2 nggak sengaja), gimana? Fufu... hah, apa yang kurang. Amin, makasih buat doanya! Nih, aku udah update. . Makasih udah mau mereview. RnR lagi yaa.. X3

**NN : **itu ceritanya Sasuke nikah sama Hoshi waktu Sakura udah lahir. Nanti juga tau gimana ceritanya,hoho... Makasih udah mau mereview. RnR lagi yaa.. ;D

**D kiroYoiD : **Iya dong cium, disini juga ada adegan cium lagi, waduduh..Sakura enak banget! XD Iya nggak apa-apa kok. Nih udah update walau nggak kilat,hikz T.T . Makasih udah mau mereview. RnR lagi yaa.. ^0^

**4ntk4-ch4n : **Iya dong harus perhatian, anak kesayangan,fufu. Iya tuh, Hina suka sam om naru. Udah om-om di sukain sih *dirasengan* Sip, aku udah update. . Makasih udah mau mereview. RnR lagi yaa..

**Minami-to-yuri no hana : **Huwaa... makasih ya! Saiia jadi terharu, sroott..!*ngelap ingus*. Nggak apa-apa kok, amu review sepanjang rel kereta juga nggak apa2 *gampared*. Sip, aku udah update! . Makasih udah mau mereview. RnR lagi yaa.. XD

**Kristal : **Aku udah update nih walau nggak kilat T.T . Makasih udah mau mereview. RnR lagi yaa..

**Ai-chan Sakugawa : **Wah, makasih udah suka ma ma cerita yang gaje ini, hehe. Iya nih, tapi disini Sasukenya udah lumayan muncul banyak kan? . Makasih udah mau mereview. RnR lagi yaa.. X3

**Putri Luna : **Iya nggak apa-apa kok, aku udah seneng di kasih review ini. Haha... sip deh! Aku PM kamu ;) . Makasih udah mau mereview. RnR lagi yaa.. :D

**Sky pea-chan : **Sip! Aku udah update. . Makasih udah mau mereview. RnR lagi yaa..

**pinkie sasusaku : **wahh,makasih ya! Makasih udah mau mereview. RnR lagi yaa.. :)

Aku harap kalian dapat memberiku kritik, saran, atau pujian#PLAK*kidding* agar saya terus semangat, dapat belajar dan mengetahui letak kesalahan saya ^_^

**Sebelumnya Mohon Maaf, saya TIDAK MENERIMA FLAME dalam bentuk apapun. Don't Like, Don't Read, okay? ;)**

**Boleh minta reviewnya please? X3**


	6. New Couple!

"Aku menyukaimu, Sakura!"

Mata emerald Sakura membulat saat mendengar pernyataan cinta itu. Jantungnya benar-benar berdetak kencang. Gaara suka sama Sakura? Masa sih? Ah, nggak mungkin! Sakura tak percaya dengan pernyataan cinta itu. Ini pasti hanya lelucon!

"Haha... Ga-Gaara bisa aja bercandanya." tawa Sakura kaku.

"Aku nggak bercanda, Sakura. Aku...benar-benar menyukaimu," Gaara menatap Sakura dengan serius. Tatapannya sangat tajam. "Jadi, apa jawabanmu?" Bingung rasanya Sakura mau jawab apa. Bagaimana ini? Sakura diam. Ia nampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Akhirnya Sakura telah menentukan keputusannya.

"Ya... A-aku juga suka..." Sakura menunduk menyembunyikan semburat merahnya yang sekarang menghiasi pipinya.

"Eh? Ka-kamu...mau?" tanya Gaara. Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan.

Gaara langsung memeluk tubuh Sakura yang masih terasa hangat, "Terima kasih, Sakura. Aku akan selalu menjagamu."

Sakura tersenyum kecil dan membalas pelukan hangat dari Gaara. Dua remaja yang tadinya hanya bersahabat sekarang berubah menjadi sepasang kekasih baru.

'Maafkan aku, Gaara. Sepertinya aku akan menjadikanmu sebagai pelarianku untuk melupakan Tou-san.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Ai To Otou-San**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : **AU, OOC, Typo (maybe), Gaje (?)

**Pairing : **SasuSaku, GaaSaku, slight NaruHina

**Genre : **Romance

**Rated : **T

**Don't Like, Don't Read, Don't Flame!**

**Chapter 6 : New Couple?**

"Liat mereka! Gaara pacaran sama cewek itu!"

"Hah, Gaara pacaran sama Sakura?"

"K-Kok bisa Gaara pacaran sama dia?"

"Eh, mereka pacaran ya?"

"Wow, cicuiiiitt!"

Pagi ini sangat ramai karena suara gaduh siswa-siswi di sepanjang lorong Konoha Gakuen. Pastinya mereka membicarakan tentang topik yang sama. Mereka sedang meributkan dan membicarakan seorang lelaki berambut merah yang sedang berjalan melewati lorong sambil menggandeng tangan seorang gadis manis berambut _soft pink _itu. Mereka berdua seperti sepasang kekasih. Memangnya siapa sih yang mereka bicarakan? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Gaara dan Sakura. Mata seluruh siswa-siswi tertuju pada dua pasangan itu.

"Ga-Gaara, udah ah, aku malu nih diliatin temen-temen." bisik Sakura sambil menundukkan kelapanya.

"Cuekin aja mereka." jawab Gaara singkat.

Ia masih menggandeng tangan mungil Sakura dan tetap berjalan dengan tubuh tegak dan pandangan ke depan-yang pasti dengan perasaan cuek- melewati lorong yang penuh dengan siswa-siswi yang sedang melihat dan membicarakan mereka berdua. Sakura hanya pasrah dan tetap menundukkan kepalanya karena malu. Sampai juga di depan kelas Sakura, yaitu kelas 3-2.

"Aku ke kelas dulu ya, Gaara."

"Ok, sampai nanti."

Sakura dan Gaara berpisah di depan kelas Sakura. Sakura melambaikan tangannya ke arah Gaara dan memasuki kelas berjalan menuju bangkunya. Ino, Tenten dan Hinata yang melihat pemandangan Sakura dan Gaara di depan kelasnya langsung menghampiri Sakura yang baru saja duduk di bangkunya.

"Sakura! Kamu pacaran sama Gaara?" tanya mereka bertiga berbarengan pada Sakura.

"Hmm...iya," jawab Sakura pelan.

"Yeeeyy! Selamat ya Sakura! Kapan kalian jadian?" Ino langsung memeluk tubuh Sakura

"Wah, selamat ya Sakura-chan."

"Huwaaa... Selamat ya, Sakura! Ih, nggak ngasih tau deh kalau kalian udah jadian."

"A-aku jadian waktu Gaara menengokku kemarin." wajah Sakura mulai memerah.

"Ciee... Akhirnya Sakura punya pacar juga!" teriak Tenten.

"Sebagai perayaan Sakura dan Gaara udah jadian, gimana kalau kita karaokean?" usul Ino.

"SETUJUUUHH!" teriak Tenten dan Hinata-tentunya Hinata tidak sampai berteriak-.

"Eh? Ah, nggak usah raya-rayain ah!"

"Ayolah Sakura, pulang sekolah ini kita karaokean ya? Masa kamu nggak mau ngerayain hari jadianmu sih? Ayoo... Pliiss..." pinta Ino dengan _puppy eyes_nya.

Sakura hanya memutar matanya, "Baiklah."

"Horeee! Aku mau ngajak Sai ah...! Dia pasti mau!"

"Aku juga mau ngajak Neji!"

"Wah, semuanya bawa pasangan. Hinata kamu mau ngajak siapa? Masa kamu sendiri yang nggak bawa pasangan?" tanya Ino.

"Kenapa nggak ngajak Om Naruto saja?" goda Sakura sambil melirik Hinata yang sekarang wajahnya memerah semerah buah apel.

"Hahahaha... Iya, ajak saja! Kamu kan suka dia, Hinata. Nggak apa-apa deh diajak."

"Ja-jangan lah... O-om Naruto se-sedang sibuk bekerja." wajah Hinata langsung memerah semerah buah Naga.

Mereka berempat asik bercanda ria hingga tak terasa bel masuk berbunyi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kamu beneran pacaran sama Gaara?"

"Bener nggak sih kamu pacaran sama Gaara?"

"Sakura, kamu pacaran sama Gaara?"

Jam istirahat Sakura langsung dikerubungi oleh siswi-siswi dari berbagai kelas. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu langsung dilontarkan oleh seluruh siswi itu. Sakura menjawab semua pertanyaan hanya dengan anggukan kepalanya.

"Huwaaa... ternyata benar!" teriak gadis-gadis itu histeris.

"Wah, selamat ya kalian bisa jadian." ucap para gadis.

"Hiks...aku patah hati..."

"Wah, tak kusangka. Gaara yang cakep, cool, nggak pernah deket sama cewek, cuek, bisa pacaran sama cewek!"

"Beruntung sekali kamu!"

"Ahh... Kau membuatku iri!"

Sakura masih dikerubungi siswi-siswi itu hingga jam istirahat habis.

+ x +

Hari ini hari Minggu, dimana hari yang sangat difavoritkan seluruh umat pelajar karena sekolah selalu libur. Namun jika pada hari Minggu hanya berdiam diri di rumah dan tidak pergi kemana-mana, itu sangat membosankan, bukan? Pasti para pelajar inginnya cepat-cepat masuk ke sekolah. Namun saat masuk sekolah, mereka inginnya cepat-cepat hari Minggu agar dapat bersantai di rumah. Ah, dasar anak sekolah zaman sekarang aneh. Yah, begitulah. Hidup memang terkadang terasa membosankan...

Seorang gadis berambut _pink _sedang membuka-buka buku musik di ruang keluarga. Sakura, ya itulah nama gadis pemilik rambut yang berwarna seperti bunga sakura-sesuai seperti nama pemilik rambut. Ia nampak sedang memilih lagu. Hah, lagu buat apa? Buat nyanyiin di depan rumah Gaara agar hatinya luluh seperti di sinetron-sinetron? Ih, nggak kebalik tuh? Nggak mungkin lah Sakura seperti itu! Buat ngamen di lampu merah? Emangnya pengemis? Bukan lah. Terus apa dong? Oh, ternyata oh ternyata Sakura dapat tugas pelajaran kesenian untuk menampilkan seni musik di depan memilih lagu, ia memikirkan alat musik apa yang akan ia mainkan. Karena di rumah hanya ada gitar, jadi Sakura memilih gitar untuk ia mainkan di depan kelas. Tapi, Sakura tak bisa memainkan gitar! Lalu, bagaimana?

'Ah, iya! Tou-san kan bisa main gitar! Kenapa nggak minta ajarin Tou-san aja?' batin Sakura.

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya langsung mengambil gitar yang terletak pada sudut pojok dekat lemari buku. Ia pun mencari sosok pria berambut seperti pantat ayam itu untuk meminta mengajar cara bermain gitar. Sakura mencari Sasuke dari dapur hingga masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Tak ketemu juga.

Sakura langsung keluar dari kamar orang tuanya dan ia berjalan setengah berlari menuju teras depan. Sakura mengintip Sasuke dari jendela. Rupanya Sasuke sedang mengelap mobilnya di teras depan. Sepertinya mobil itu baru selesai dicuci.

'Sepertinya Tou-san kecapekan. Aku buatkan minuman saja. Pasti Tou-san senang.' Sakura tesenyum dan berjalan menuju dapur. Ia mengambil cangkir dan diisinya dengan bubuk kopi. Lalu ia tuangkan air panas dari termos dan ia aduk dengan sendok teh perlahan-lahan. Dan jadilah secangkir kopi hitam pekat dengan uap yang mengepul yang artinya kopi itu masih panas. Harum kopinya menusuk indra penciuman membuat siapa saja yang mencium akan tergiur dengan aromanya. Sakura membawa kopi hitam itu dengan nampan kecil dan dibawanya ke teras depan.

"Tou-san! Capek ya? Nih, diminum dulu kopinya." Sakura meletakkan nampannya pada meja berkaki kecil di teras depan.

"Tumben bikinin Tou-san kopi," Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan duduk di bangku sambil menikmati aroma kopi dan ia menyeruput kopi itu. "Enak."

"Siapa dulu dong yang bikin, Sakura gitu!" Sakura duduk di bangku satunya dan memandangi wajah Tou-sannya yang sedang menyeruput kopi panas buatannya. "Kaa-san ke mana, Tou-san?"

"Kaa-san sedang pergi arisan ke rumah temannya." kata Tou-san, lalu kembali menyeruput kopinya. Sakura hanya ber-oh ria.

"Oh ya, Tou-san, ajarin aku main gitar dong!"

"Hah, buat apa?"

"Buat tugas menampilkan seni musik. Ayo Tou-san, ajari aku!"

"Hn. Baiklah."

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah dan Sakura mengekor dari belakangnya. Sakura langsung duduk di lantai yang di alas dengan karpet berwarna biru muda dan memegang gitar yang dari tadi duduk manis di atas sofa.

"Belajar gitar pertama-tama dimulai dari pengenalan kunci antara mayor dan minor. Kunci dasar gitar terdiri dari A sampai G dan masing-masing kunci memiliki kunci lainnya yang disebut minor." jelas Sasuke. Sakura hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya seraya mencatat apa yang dikatakan Sauke selama Sasuke menerangkan tentang cara bermain gitar secara teori.

Setelah diajari tentang teorinya, Sakura memberikan buku musiknya dan menunjukkan lagu yang ingin ia tampilkan nanti. Sakura ingin menampilkan lagu milikYui - Again. Sasuke membaca buku itu dan memahami kunci-kuncinya. Sasuke mengambil gitar dan memetiknya sambil ia nyanyikan. Suaranya sangat merdu dan bening. Suara dan petikan gitarnya sangat pas. Rasanya Sakura ingin memejamkan matanya dan tertidur. Namun ini bukan saatnya untuk itu! Sasuke mengajari Sakura kunci-kuncinya sambil mempraktekannya.

"Nah, paham nggak? Coba kamu yang metik." Sasuke menyerahkan gitarnya pada Sakura. Sakura mencoba memetik gitar.

"Aku nggak bisa Tou-san... Susah!" Sakura terus mencoba namun tak bisa. Ah, bikin frustasi saja! Ingin sekali membanting gitar itu.

"Ya sudah, apa boleh buat." Sasuke berdiri dan duduk di belakang Sakura. Tangan kiri Sasuke memegang tangan kiri Sakura. "Kunci Em seperti ini, kunci D seperti ini. Tangan kananmu memetiknya seperti ini." Tangan kanan Sasuke menggerakkan tangan kanan Sakura untuk memetik gitar sedangkan tangan kiri Sasuke menggerakkan tangan kiri Sakura untuk menentukan kunci gitar.

Posisi mereka seperti Sakura dipeluk dari belakan. Astaga... Wajah Sakura sudah semerah tomat! Tangan Sakura mulai terasa berkeringat dingin, namun tangannya terasa hangat karena digenggam oleh Sasuke. Detak jantung Sasuke amat terasa jelas dipunggung Sakura.

'Kami-sama... Apa yang harus aku lakukan? A-aku harus konsentrasi. Aku tak boleh menyukai Tou-san!'

Sasuke terus mengajari Sakura sampai bisa. Wah, akhirnya Sakura bisa juga memainkan gitarnya! Sepertinya ia sudah siap untuk tampil di depan kelas nih.

"Makasih ya Tou-san! Berkat Tou-san, aku jadi bisa main gitar!" tanpa disadari Sakura dengan refleks memeluk Sasuke. Namun kesadaran Sakura kembali lagi saat...

KRUYUUUUUKKKK!

Perut Sakura berbunyi. Wajah Sakura langsung bermunculan semburat merah. Disaat seperti ini perutnya malah bunyi, keras pula! Sakura langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ma-maaf Tou-san!"

"Hn. Sakura lapar ya? Ya ampun, segitunya sampai perutmu terasa begetar."

"Argh, Tou-san!" Sakura memukul pelan bahu Sasuke sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Sudah jam 12 siang. Perutku juga lapar. Ayo, kita makan."

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan menuju dapur dan membuka tudung saji yang berada di atas meja makan untuk melihat apakah ada makan atau tidak. Namun hasilnya...NIHIL. Tidak ada makanan sama sekali.

"Wah, tak ada makan."

"Nah, ayo kita masak!" ajak Sakura.

"Masak apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hmmm... Bikin ramen aja yuk!"

"Ya sudah..."

Sasuke mengambil kecap asin, kecap manis, merica, dan mie kering sedangkan Sakura mengambil bahan-bahan seperti bawang putih, paprika hijau, daging sapi, dan telur yang berada di dalam kulkas. Ups, dan tak lupa dengan tomat karena itu adalah buah kesukaan Sasuke. Sakura segera mengambil tatakan dan memotong bahan-bahan di atas tatakan.

"Sini Sakura, biar Tou-san saja yang memotongnya."

"Nggak usah Tou-san, biar aku yang memotongnya. Tou-san merebus air saja."

"Hn, baiklah." Sasuke segera mengambil panci dan diisi dengan air. Sakura tetap memotong tomat-tomat hingga berbentuk dadu.

"Awww!" teriak Sakura.

"Kenapa Sakura?" tanya sasuke sambil mendekati Sakura yang terlihat sedang kesakitan.

"Ja-jariku teriris," Sakura menunjukkan jari telunjuknya yang mengeluarkan cairan merah yang terlihat segar. Ia mengernyit kesakitan.

Sasuke langsung menarik tangannya dan menghisap jari telunjuk Sakura. Sakura sangat kaget. Ia melihat Sasuke yang sedang menghisap jarinya. Wajah Sakura terasa panas, merah padam. Jantungnya berdetak kencang tak karuan dan bibirnya terasa bergetar. Rasa perih pada jarinya dapat terkalahkan oleh besarnya perasaan saat jarinya dihisap oleh Sasuke. Kami-sama... Apakah Sakura dapat melupakan Sasuke?

+ x +

Sekarang kelas 3-2 sudah sepi. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu seluruh siswa-siswi berlari menuju tempat yang tak asing lagi, yaitu Kantin. Namun di kelas 3-2 masih ada empat orang gadis yang sedang mengeluarkan kotak bento dari laci mereka.

"Ayo, makan bento bersama!" ajak Tenten.

"Gimana kalau kita makan bento di atap sekolah aja?" ajak Sakura.

"Boleh, ayo!" teriak Ino dan tak lupa Hinata.

"Sakura, kok kayaknya bentomu banyak banget. Emangnya kamu habis ya makan bento sebanyak itu?" Ino melihat kotak bekal bento Sakura yang terlihat besar."

"Aku ingin mengajak Gaara makan bento bersama. Jadi aku masakan yang banyak."

Tenten, Ino, dan Hinata saling lirik-lirikan dan langsung cekikikan, "Cieee...udah kaya suami istri aja sampai bikinin Gaara bento juga. Hahaha..." Ino menyenggol bahu Sakura sambil meliriknya. Nampak semburat merah yang menghiasi pipi Sakura.

Keempat gadis itu keluar dari kelas dan berjalan menuju atap sekolah. Saat melewati kelas 3-3, Sakura melihat Gaara yang sedang duduk sendirian di dalam kelas.

"Gaara!" sapa Sakura dari luar kelas, "Ikut makan bento di atap sekolah yuk! Aku masak banyak lho." ajak Sakura.

"Hn, boleh." Gaara berdiri dari bangku nya dan keluar dari kelasnya.

Sakura dan teman-temannya yang kali ini telah ditambah Gaara pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke atap sekolah. Pertama mereka menaiki tangga. Diawali dengan Sakura yang sedang sibuk bercanda dengan Ino dan diakhiri dengan Gaara.

Pintu menuju atap sekolah terbuka perlahan. Rombongan murid itu bisa merasakan sejuknya angin menyapu kulit mereka seketika ketika sampai di tempat tertinggi di sekolah itu. Tempat itu terlihat tenang dengan bayangan awan yang menutupi langit sehingga menimbukan kesan mendung pada langit sekarang. Padahal cuaca sedang cukup berawan.

Mereka mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk makan siang. Mereka duduk bersilah dengan posisi Gaara duduk di samping Sakura dan berhadapan dengan ketiga teman perempuannya. Mereka membuka kotak bekalnya-kecuali Gaara yang tak membawa bekal-.

"Gaara, ayo cicipi bekalku. Aku yang masak lho!" Sakura mengambil tempura dengan sumpitnya lalu menyodorkannya di depan mulut Gaara. "Ayo buka mulutmu. Aaa..."

Gaara akhirnya membuka muutnya dan memakan tempura yang disuapkan oleh Sakura. "Enak." komentar Gaara.

Mata Sakura berbinar-binar, "B-benarkah? Syukurlah!" seru Sakura.

Hinata, Ino, dan Tenten saling lirik-lirikan dan menatap pasangan yang ada dihadapan mereka. Terlihat sangat mesra. Mereka bertiga mulai cekikik-cekikikan.

"Wah, kalian sudah seperti suami istri yang baru nikah aja." Hinata cekikikan dan juga Ino.

"Dunia serasa milik mereka berdua." ujar Tenten.

Wajah Sakura dan Gaara langsung memerah akibat godaan dari sahabat-sahabatnya. Ah, memang sahabat Sakura suka jahil! Mereka berlima memakan bento bersama diiringi dengan canda tawa dari mereka.

"Sakura," panggil Gaara. "Hari rabu kamu ada acara nggak?"

Sakura nampak sedang berfikir, "Hmm.. Kayaknya nggak ada deh. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Mau nggak nonton bioskop? Katanya sih ada film baru."

"Wah, boleh tuh! Aku mau!"

Sudah kesekian kalinya, Tenten, Hinata, dan Ino cekikikan-lagi-.

"Ajakan kencan ya? Hihihi..." Hinata masih cekikikan tak jelas. Senang juga melihat sahabatnya yang sudah punya pacar. Wajah Sakura dan Gaara dihiasi rona merah. Sakura hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Wah, kita nggak diajak nih?" tanya Ino-tentunya dengan nada menggoda-

"Hush, jangan diganggu dong. Itukan kencan petama mereka!" Tenten menjitak kepala Ino hingga ia meringis kesakitan.

Kini suasana atap sekolah yang berisi lima remaja kembali dengan canda tawa hingga tak terasa bel masuk berbunyi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih, Gaara. Sudah mengantarku pulang." Sakura melepaskan helmnya dan rambut panjangnya kini menjadi acak-acakan akibat helm.

"Tuh, rambutmu berantakan." Gaara merapikan rambut Sakura yang berantakkan. Sentuhannya disetiap beberapa helai rambut membuat jantung Sakura berdebar-debar.

"Ma-makasih Gaara."

"Hn. Aku pulang duluan ya."

"Hati-hati ya!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya sambil melihat motor Gaara yang berjalan lurus lalu belok ke arah kiri.

Sakura mulai memasuki halaman rumahnya. Sudah ada mobil yang terparkir di depan halaman rumahnya. Pasti Sasuke sudah pulang. Dan...ada sepatu berwarna hitam yang sangat asing di depan pintu rumah Sakura. Sepatu milik siapa ini? Ini bukan milik Sasuke. Pasti di dalam ada tamu. Sakura merogoh saku roknya dan mencari suatu benda. Ia mengeluarkan kunci duplikat rumah dari saku roknya dan memasukkannya dalam lubang kunci. Ia memutar kenop pintu dan memasuki rumahnya. Sakura melepaskan sepatunya beserta kaus kakinya. Tak lupa sepatunya ia ketakkan pada rak sepatu yang tersusun sangat rapi. Sakura mulai maasuk ke dalam rumahnya, dan di ruang tamu nampak sosok pria yang terlihat muda berambut kuning jabrik sedang duduk di atas sofa berwarna coklat muda. Nampaknya tak asing lagi. Pria itu menoleh dan melihat ke arah Sakura.

"Sakura-chan! Udah pulang?" tanya pria yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Naruto.

"Iya, aku udah pulang. Wah, Om Naruto tumben main ke sini." Sakura langsung duduk di atas sofa berwarna coklat muda itu.

"Iya dong, aku kan mau liat Sakura-chan! Jangan panggil Om, ah. Nggak enak. Panggil 'Naruto-Nii' saja ya."

"Kalau sudah om-om, ya om-om." Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Naruto.

Naruto memanyukan bibrnya, "Ah, teme! Kau juga om-om! Lagian aku tak pantas menjadi om-om untuk Sakura-chan. Lebih pantas menjadi kakaknya."

Sasuke menampakkan wajah seperti orang mau muntah. Naruto memberi _deathglare _kearah Sasuke, dan juga sebaliknya. Dua pria itu saling memberi _deathglare _satu sama lain_._ Sakura hanya sweatdrop, kelakuan mereka bagaikan kucing dan anjing. Walaupun seperti itu, mereka tetap bersahabat.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong temanmu yang namanya Hinata cantik, ya?" ujar Naruto. Sakura bingung, entah kena angin apa tahu-tahu Naruto membicarakan tentang Hinata. Tiba-tiba terulas seringai di bibir kecil Sakura.

"Eh, ciee... Suka ya sama Hinata?" pertanyaan itu sukses membuat wajah Naruto memerah dan disertai cengiran khasnya. Dari raut wajah Naruto sudah bisa ditebak oleh Sakura. "Masih SMSan sama Hinata, Om?"

"Iya, Sakura-chan."

"Sepertinya Hinata jugas suka sama Om Naruto lho! Ciee... udah, tembak aja!" seru Sakura sambil mengedipkan mata kanannya.

"Hah, tembak? Mati dong." kata Sasuke.

Saura sweatdrop mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke barusan, "Bukan tembak 'DORR' pakai pistol terus mati, Tou-san. Tapi nembak dalam arti menyatakan cinta. Aduh, Tou-san...Tou-san. Jangan jadul dong." Sasuke hanya ber-oh ria.

"Tapi...gimana caranya, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura menopang dagunya dan bola matanya melirik ke kiri atas. Menatap langit-langit atap. Ia nampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu, "Aha! Aku punya ide!" teriak Sakura girang.

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. "Ide apa, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura melambaikan tangannya tanda Naruto suruh mendekatinya. Naruto mendekatinya dan Sakura membisikan sesuatu di telinganya. Entah apa yang direncanakan Sakura. Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar.

"_Good idea, _Sakura-chan!" Naruto mengacak rambut Sakura yang memakai bandana berwarna biru.

"Om Naruto, jangan mengacak rambutku!"

+ x +

"S-Sakura-chan, tumben sekali kau mengajakku main ke rumahmu. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Hinata yang sekarang berada di depan pintu rumah Sakura.

"Ya nggak apa-apa dong aku ngajak kamu main ke rumahku. Masa nggak boleh sih? Dan juga ngumpung hari ini kamu lagi nggak ada bimbel." Sakura memasukkan kunci dulplikatnya dan memutar kenop pintu. Dua gadis itu memasuki rumah dan melepaskan sepatu mereka.

"Aku pulang!" ucap Sakura sambil berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Di ruang tamu terlihat seorang pria yang sedang asik membaca koran. "Eh, Om Naruto ada disini!"

"Oh, Sakura-chan udah pulang. Wah, ada Hinata-chan rupanya."

"S-selamat sore, O-om Naruto." Hinata membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Ayo, Hinata. Silahkan duduk." Sakura mempersilahkan Hinata untuk duduk di sofa. "Oh, ya, aku ambil minuman dan cemilan dulu ya. Kamu ngobrol sama Om Naruto dulu!" Sakura meninggalkan Hinata berdua dengan Naruto di ruang tamu.

Hening. Tak ada satu suara pun yang keluar dari mulut dua manusia itu. Kemana Sakura? Kenapa mengambil minuman dan cemilannya lama sekali? Hmm...benar-benar mencurigakan. Oh, perlu kalian tahu kalau itu hanyalah alasan. Rupanya ini adalah bagian dari rencana Sakura. Tanpa Naruto dan Hinata ketahui, di balik tembok putih pemisah antara ruang tamu dengan ruang keluarga terlihat sosok gadis _pink _yang mengawasi mereka. Gadis itu bergumam, 'Ganbatte, Om Naruto! Semoga berhasil!'

Ruang tamu masih terasa sepi. Hanya terdengar detik-detik jarum jam dinding. Belum ada satu pun yang mengajak bicara. Siapa duluan yang akan mengajak bicara?

"Gimana nih kabar Hinata-chan?" Naruto membuka suaranya.

"Baik-baik aja kok Om. Om sendiri?"

"Tentu saja Om baik-baik saja! Hmm...oh ya, Hinata-chan, kamu sudah dengar ada konser Kaneko Toshiki di ballroom hotel Konoha Tower?"

"Oh, pianis muda itu? Iya, aku sudah mendengar kabarnya! Tapi kapan ya?"

"Konsernya minggu depan. Mau nonton bareng? Katanya sih lagu pertama yang akan dia mainkan lagu karya Beethoven _Sonata in C Minor 'pathetique', Op. 13._"

"M-mau! Ah, aku suka dengan karya-karya milik Beethoven. Karya-karyanya benar-benar indah."

"Ya, aku juga suka karyanya! Kamu tahu karya milik Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart yang berjudul _Die Zauberflöte_?"

"Ah, aku tahu! Aku suka! Om Naruto juga suka ya?"

Dua manusia itu saling asik membicarakan musik favoritnya masing-masing. Maklum, kesukaan mereka sama. Jadi pembicaraan mereka selalu nyambung. Wah, benar-benar pasangan yang sangat serasi!

Asik membicarakan musik dan konser, mereka kembai bungkam. Suasana ruang tamu terasa canggung. Bingung hendak membicarakan apa lagi. Sebenarnya Naruto tak ingin merasakan hawa canggung seperti ini. Hinata duduk membelakangi Naruto, wajahnya ia palingkan ke arah kiri. Entah apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Hinata. Oh, Naruto ingat dengan rencana sebelumnya! Apakah ia berani? Naruto berulang kali menghembuskan nafasnya tuk menghilangkan rasa groginya.

"Hi-hinata-chan, ada yang ingin ku-kusampaikan," Naruto gagap. Rasanya ia susah sekali untuk menelan ludahnya. Rsanya tenggorokannya kering. Jantungnya terasa berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan membuka mulutnya, "A-ku su-suka kamu, Hinata-chan!"

"I-iya..." jawab Hinata yang masih membelakangi Naruto.

Naruto melebarkan matanya, "Hah? Be-benarkah, Hinata-chan? Kau menerimaku?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya," jawab Hinata lagi.

Naruto benar-benar terlonjak senang. Rasanya di hatinya mulai bermekaran bunga-bunga Sakura. Kami-sama, betapa bahagianya Naruto. Ia mencubit pipinya berulang kali. Rasanya ia masih belum percaya. 'Oh, terima kasih Kami-sama! Aku bisa mendapatkannya!' Namun tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti berlonjak-lonjak saat...

"Baik. Hati-hati ya. _Bye._"

Naruto benar-benar bingung. Hinata berbicara pada...siapa? "Hi-hinata-chan, tadi kamu dengar aku ngomong nggak?"

"Eh, ma-maaf, tadi adikku meneleponku," Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya seraya menekan tombol merah pada ponsel flip putihnya. "Memangnya tadi Om Naruto ngomong apa?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah yang amat sangat super polos.

KRETAK!

Hati Naruto terasa hancur berkeping-keping. Bunga-bunga yang tadi terasa bermekaran dengan indahnya di dalam hati Naruto langsung layu. Matanya masih membulat dengan sempurna. Usahanya kini sia-sia. Naruto masih bungkam dan akhirnya membuka mulutnya...

"...Nggak, nggak ngomong apa-apa kok."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huweee... Gatot! Gagal Total! Usahaku sia-sia!" Naruto meraung-raung di sofa. Sakura hanya menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto agar tenang.

"Sudahlah, Om Naruto. Lain waktu pasti Om Naruto bisa! Aku yakin! Tenanglah."

"Huwee... Sakura-chaaann~!" Naruto hendak memeluk Sakura, namun dengan cepat Sasuke segera menendang Naruto hingga tersungkur di lantai dan wajahnya sukses mencium lantai.

"Seenaknya mau meluk Sakura! Kalau kau menyentuhnya, jangan harap kau masih bisa hidup di dunia ini!" Sasuke langsung memeluk Sakura dari belakang untuk menjauhkan dari Naruto. Sakura kaget saat Otou-sannya itu tiba-tiba memeluk dari belakang. Nampak aura hitam di belakang Sasuke. Sasuke memberi _deathglare _andalannya kearah Naruto.

Yang diberi tatapan itu hanya menyengir sambil menunjukkan jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya yang nampak huruf 'V', "Wuu... _Daughter Complex_!"

Malam ini Naruto terus-terusan menangis di rumah Sakura hingga pagi hari. Matanya saja hingga berkantung. Ckckck..._poor _Naruto.

+ x +

"Mau nonton apa?" tanya Gaara. Mata emerald Sakura masih menatap poster-poster film yang terpasang di setiap dinding.

"Umh... Kita nonton ini aja deh! Ini film yang katanya sedang populer." Sakura menunjukkan sebuah poster bergambar seorang gadis dan seorang pria yang saling membelakangi dan jari mereka saling bertautan. Kelihatannya itu film err..._romance_?

"Hn. Baiklah." Gaara menganggukan kepalanya pelan. A-apa? Ga-Gaara mau nonton film berbau _romance_? Yang bener tuh? Gaara dan Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju loket tiket dan membeli dua lembar tiket. Untunglah mereka tak kehabisan tiket.

"Sakura, kamu mau _softdrink _dan_ popcorn_?" tawar Gaara sambil menunjuk kearah konter makanan di sudut dekat pintu masuk.

"Uwaahh...mauuu! Ayo, kita beli!" secara tak sadar, Sakura langsung merangkul lengannya dan menariknya kearah konter makanan dan segera membeli dua gelas _softdrink _dan sebungkus _popcorn _yang terlihat menggiurkan itu. Aroma manis dari _popcorn _menusuk indera penciuman Sakura.

"_Mohon perhatian gedung bioskop nomor 2 akan segera dimulai. Bagi para penonton yang memiliki karcis, dipersilahkan untuk memasuki ruangan. Karena film akan segera dimulai."_

"Filmnya sudah mulai. Ayo masuk." Gaara dan Sakura berjalan menuju gedung bioskop dan menyerahkan tiket. Mereka segera menduduki bangku yang berada di tengah barisan.

Lampu-lampu bioskop mulai dipadamkan bertanda film akan segera diputar. Mata Sakura sedari tadi tak terlepas dari layar saking seriusnya menonton sambil memakan _popcorn_-tiba ada tangan yang sangat besar menggenggam erat tangan Sakura. Gaara menggenggam tangan Sakura. DEG! Jantung Sakura terasa berdetak seperti detik-detik jam. Rona berwarna merah muda bermunculan pada pipi Sakura. Tentu saja ada perasaan deg-degan dan malu. Tangan besar Gaara membuat tangan mungil Sakura yang tadinya terasa dingin akibat dinginnya AC di dalam bioskop menjadi terasa hangat bahkan terasa panas. Genggaman Gaara makin lama makin erat dan kencang membuat tangan Sakura terasa panas hingga dibanjiri keringat. Sakura melirik Gaara yang masih menatap layar bioskop.

"Gaara..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"A-ada apa nih Gaara? Kok mataku sampai ditutup segala?" tanya Sakura penasaran Tiba-tiba saja setelah pulang dari nonton bioskop mata Sakura ditutup oleh selembar kain berwarna hitam yang terikat kencang hingga menutupi kelopak matanya.

"Nggak usah banyak tanya. Sebentar lagi kita sampai. Pegangan erat-erat, nanti kamu jatuh." terdengar suara laju kendaraan dan angin yang berhembus dengan kencang. Itu artinya Gaara sedang mengendarai motornya.

Suara-suara lalu lalang kendaraan terdengar berhenti. Sakura merasakan kendaraan yang saat ini ia naiki juga berhenti. Itu tandanya mereka telah sampai pada tempat tujuan. Sakura turun dari motor dan dituntun oleh Gaara. Langkah demi langkah itu terhenti di suatu tempat yang entah di mana. Gaara melepaskan ikatan yang terikat pada matanya itu dan melepasnya.

"Sekarang, buka matamu."

Kelopak mata Sakura terbuka dengan perlahan-lahan dan matanya terlihat melebar. Emeraldnya menunjukkan kekaguman sekaligus terasa terharu melihat pemandangan di depan matanya itu. Di depan matanya terlihat sebuah ruangan _outdoor _dengan meja putih berkaki panjang yang di atasnya ada vas bunga bening yang berisi bunga mawar merah dan dengan dua buah kursi yang terlihat mewah. Meja dan kursinya dikelilingi oleh berpuluh-puluh lilin berwarna merah yang membentuk bentuk hati. Tak lupa dengan pemandangan bintang-bintang di langit dan taman yang begitu indah dengan kolam yang di dalamnya ada bunga-bunga mawar merah fan berbelas-belas atau bahkan hingga beratus lilin merah yang mengambang di atas air kolam yang membentuk kalimat '_I Love Sakura_'. Benar—benar pemandangan yang begitu indah dan romantis. Gadis mana yang tak tersentuh jika diberi _surprise _seromantis ini?

"Ga-Gaara... Kamu yang bikin ini semua?" tanya Sakura dengan pandangan takjub melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Ya." jawab Gaara singkat, namun ia menampakkan senyuman kecil saat melihat Sakura yang terlihat begitu senang dengan kejutannya.

"Terima kasih Gaara! Aku benar-benar terharu." Sakura memeluk Gaara dengan erat. Gaara hanya dapat membalas pelukan Sakura dengan senyuman.

'Seandainya saja Tou-san yang memberi kejutan seperti itu. Tapi, jangan berharap Sakura. Itu semua hanya mimpi...'

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" Sakura melepaskan sepatu _wedges_nya dan meletakkannya pada rak sepatu dengan rapi. Sakura berjalan melewati ruang keluarga dan melihat sebuah gitar yang tergeletak manis di atas sofa. Sakura langsung menghampiri gitarnya itu dan memetik gitar.

"Gimana, sudah mahir bermain gitar?" tanya seorang pria menghampiri Sakura dan duduk di sampingnya-yang sudah pasti Otou-sannya, Sasuke-.

"Hmm...lumayan, Tou-san." Sakura masih asik memetik gitarnya.

"Sakura, Tou-san mau tanya. Kenapa sekarang kamu sudah jarang berangkat dan pulang bareng sama Tou-san? Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke secara tiba-tiba. Tentu saja wajar jika Sasuke bertanya seperti itu karena khawatir dengan Sakura karena akhir-akhir ini mereka jarang bersama lagi.

Sakura baru ingat bahwa Sasuke belum tahu bahwa ia sudah mempunyai err...pacar-yang lebih tepat hanya sebagi pelarian-.

"Oh iya, Tou-san belum tahu ya. Sekarang aku berangkat dan pulang bareng dengan Gaara, **pacar baruku**."

**-TBC-**

* * *

Fiuh, akhirnya selesai juga! Huwaaa... ancuuurr! Bagiku fic chapter ini bener-bener ancuur! Gommen ya! Maaf kalo telat update. Sebenarnya aku mau update kilat lho, tapi maklum, penyakit males kambuh dan aku ngetik pas lagi nggak mood ^^v dan ditambah updatenya susah banget, eror! FFn lagi eror sih... Kalo gini terus aku bisa-bisa update lama DX ! Haduh, lagi-lagi di sini kebanyakan GaaSakunya ya? Maafkan diriku! Aku bingung lagi sih kedekatan SasuSakunya gimana lagi! Cuma aku udah ada ide buat chapter-chapter berikutnya kok ^^. Gommen ya kalo teori bermain gitar dan karya-karya musiknya salah! Maklum, saya nggak tahu begituan, hehe... ^^v

Eh iya, aku mau kasih tau nih. Sebenernya aku juga 'agak' nggak rela lho ciuman pertamanya sakura diambil Gaara, mana itu kissu yang tak disengaja lagi! Tapi karena demi jalan cerita(?), saya terpaksa melakukannya, hahaha. Tapi tenang, _don't worry_, di chapter(entah keberapa) ada yang akan membuat kalian tegang(?), fufufu...

Oh ya, yang mau **add fb** aku *siapa yang mau!*, add ya...buka aja profilku, disitu ada alamat fb ku ^^ . Kalo ngeadd, **sebutin penname**nya ya, soalnya biar aku tahu. Aku pengen banget punya temen sesama author ^^

Thanks ya buat yang udah vote! Ayo, **vote **untuk **polling **: **Sakura maunya sama siapa/pair apa?** Ayo buka profilku dan polling, apakah **SasuSaku **atau **GaaSaku**? Pastikan Sakura untuk berpasangan ya~ **Vote Now! **XD

**Special Thanks to :**

**Youi hayatoshiro, **Rizuka Hanayuuki, yunyun, bintang, **Hoshi Yamashita, **onyxblossom, **Anezaki Shihoudani-Sara, Violet7orange, .Nightroad, UchihaKeyRa20, 4ntk4-ch4n, Putri Luna,** Ai-chan Sakugawa, matsumoto rika, **Just Ana, **Inori chan, **Thashientha Dhira, **me, ahirachan, Putray sakuray, **satulusin12**

Balas **review **dulu ya :

**Youi hayatoshiro** : Hahaha... Untung gara-gara iget iklan itu aku jadi dapet ide, hihi. Iya, aku juga nggak rela! Tapi demi jalan cerita aku terpaksa melakukannya,hehe. Makasih udah review, RnR lagi ya! ^0^

**Rizuka Hanayuuki** : Sama, aku yang ngetik juga sebenrnya nda rela kalo _first kiss_nya Sakura bukan dari SasukeTwT. Tapi ya karena demi jalan cerita(?), aku terpaksa melakukannya #PLAK. Hihi.. makasih, iya dong Sasuke gokil! Suka banget tu bikin Sakura ke GR-an! Sipth, makasih udah review, RnR lagi ya! ;)

**Yunyun** : Sipth deh! Makasih udah review, RnR lagi ya!

**Bintang** : Uwaa...makasih ya! Terharu saya! Sipth, makasih udah review, RnR lagi ya!

**Hoshi Yamashita** : Eh, ma-masa? Huwee... Aku terharuu! Itu aku susah payah ngetik n berfikir akhirnya membuahkan hasil juga. Tapi aku merasa chap ini pendeskripsiannya jelek, aku ngetiknya lagi nggak mood sih TwT. Iya tuh, tapi tu tak disengaja,hoho. Eh, kamu nggak tau iklan itu? Gubrak! Kan di TV ada, bahkan waktu jaga stand mading di sekolah ada kata-kata itu. Ah, kamu ini...x_x. Makasih udah review, RnR lagi ya! XD

**Onyxblossom** : Sipth deh, semoga kesampaian Sasusaku ya, wakakakk... #PLAK. Makasih udah review, RnR lagi ya! ^w^

**Anezaki Shihoudani-Sara** : Uwaa,,saiia yang ngetik juga ikut deg2an XD! Sipth, makasih udah review, RnR lagi ya! :D

**Violet7orange **: Iya tuh, Gaara bisa-bisa gantung diri tuh,hihi. Makasih udah review, RnR lagi ya!

**.Nightroad **: Wah, makasih ya! Hehehe...ide itu muncul gara-gara inget iklan itu. Sipp! Makasih udah review, RnR lagi ya! XD

**UchihaKeyRa20 **: Sipth! Makasih udah review, RnR lagi ya! ^^

**4ntk4-ch4n** : Iya, betulbetulbetuul! Ah, iyayah, kalo punya Tou-san gitu mungkin aku udah tepar XD. Iya, kissu pertama yang tak disengaja, uwaa~! Makasih udah review, RnR lagi ya!

**Putri Luna **: Iya, nggak apa-apa kok. Iya, ciuman yang tak disengaja! Uwaaa...! wah, kalo Hoshi tau, mungki Sasuke disate kali, hahaha #ditendang. Sip, aku udah update! Makasih udah review, RnR lagi ya! ^0^/

**Ai-chan Sakugawa** : Iya dicium tapi tak disengaja! Sebenernya aku rada ngga rela, tapi demi jalan cerita(?), aku terpaksa melakukannya #PLAK. Oh, suatu saat nanti(?) Sasuke pasti cemburu!hihi.. Makasih udah review, RnR lagi ya! :D

**matsumoto rika** : Kyaaa... saiia ikut menjeriit! Makasih, makasih, aku ikut senang! Tapi aku merasa chap ini benar-benar ancur, huwee.. ,. Makasih udah review, RnR lagi ya! XD

**Just Ana **: Iya kasihan, hikz... Ah, nggak juga kok kalo dia bukan anak kandung, haha. Liat aja chapter berikutnya deh, hihi. Sip! Saiia suka sekali membuat sasuke cemburu! Hahaha..*tawa nista* #dichidori. Nih udah update! Makasih udah review, RnR lagi ya! :)

**Inori chan** : Iya, nda apa-apa deh. Ho'oh, mereka udah review duluan,haha. Masa kamu nggak tau sih? Kamu kan sodaranya Hoshi, ckck.. Wah, makasih ya, aku jadi terharu, hikz... Tapi aku nggak tau di chap ini pendeskripsiannya bagus kayak chap kemarin atau gak, aku merasa fic chap ini ancuur DX. Makasih udah review, RnR lagi ya! ^_^

**Thashientha Dhira **: Iya, nggak apa-apa kok ^^ Hmm...sudah tau dong dia pilih siapa, hihi. Oh ya, makasih ya udah add fb aku. Makasih udah review, RnR lagi ya! :D

**Me** : Sipp, ni udah update, walau rada telat,hehe. Hah, kok nggak bisa masuk? Makasih udah review, RnR lagi ya!

**Ahirachan** : sipth! Ini udah update! Maaf ya telat, sebenernya aku udah kilat lho, tapi gara2 penyakit males datang dan FFN eror untuk update cerita T.T, makasih udah review, RnR lagi ya!

**Putray sakuray** : wah,,makasih ya udah review. Kau temanku yang baik! *lebay* Sipth deh! ;)

**satulusin12 **: Haha. Iya tuh tau, nggak apa-apa dong ada perasaan suka antara ayah dan anak [walau kayaknya(bukan 'kayaknya' lagi!) terlarang banget], kakak adik aja bisa, hoho...*tawa gaje*. Nih, ku dah update! Makasih udah review, RnR lagi ya! XD

Saya hanya dapat menerima kritik, saran atau pujian#PLAK agar saya terus semangat, dapat belajar dan mengetahui letak kesalahan saya ^_^

**Sebelumnya Mohon Maaf, saya TIDAK MENERIMA FLAME dalam bentuk apapun. Don't Like, Don't Read, okay? ;)**

**Boleh minta reviewnya please? ^w^**


End file.
